Time Paradox
by SasuNaruJunkie
Summary: When Sasuke 'dies', suddenly he finds himself traveling through time to find his way back. Will he be able to complete his tasks to get back to Naruto, or will he be sent on to the afterlife? SxN pairing. Not 'really' any character death.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was walking towards his favorite training grounds. He had been feeling nostalgic for it all day long, and today had not been a good day. In fact today had been downright emotionally tiresome and he needed to let off a little steam. The training grounds were the best place for that. Not only that but training helped him think, and he needed to do a lot of that after what had happened between him and Naruto earlier. 

Naruto had not been acting like himself for-well for awhile now. It had been a couple of weeks since he had seen the orange clad boy smile, and for some reason, that bothered him. He had grown rather fond of Naruto's smiles; he would never admit it, but whenever he was feeling particularly down, he would search out Naruto, see one of his smiles, and the rest of his day was particularly bright. Lately however, he hadn't seen one, and that made him feel even more low. Not to mention the way Naruto had been acting towards him. Like he wanted something more than friendship.

That was what Naruto wanted. Naruto had accosted him some time ago, trying to let him know, without really telling him. Sasuke, however, wasn't stupid to advances such as those. With as many people that had tried that on him, he was aware of what Naruto was trying to do. He also figured Naruto would know it himself. Many of the people had come up to him while he was out with Naruto. So he wondered what made him use that tactic to reveal his feelings.

Or, maybe he used it knowing that Sasuke would know, so he wouldn't actually have to come out and say-"Hey, wanna go out for some coffee?" Why Naruto would do it to begin with was weird. If he liked someone, he usually came right out and said it. He had done so with Sakura, which of course hadn't worked, but he had still done it.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he was ready to give that away yet-to anyone. Sure he liked Naruto well enough, but he didn't know about romantically. He found Naruto attractive, but then he found lots of different shinobi attractive. However, Naruto did have something extra; something special. But then Naruto could also be downright annoying as hell. Sometimes. Most of the time he found it amusing, but no one knew that either. Sasuke still considered it crucial not to show feelings; he still believed that it made you weak.

Naruto was now the only one who was at, or possibly even farther than Sasuke's level and he wouldn't dream of being with anyone who wasn't. It just wasn't possible for him. With someone weaker, he would spend the entirety of their relationship worrying and fretting himself over them, and he refused to do so. It would be jeopardizing not only to them, but to himself as well. Sure, if he and Naruto were together he would worry, but he would know that he would be able to take care of himself. 

Sasuke knew if he were to pick someone to be with, most likely it would be Naruto, but how was he to go about telling him that? He could dish out refusals, rejection and let downs left and right, but he had never actually asked someone out before. This was one aspect of life that he honestly had no clue about.

He didn't want to do what everyone else did when asking him out either, it just wouldn't feel right. Plus there was still Itachi. Was he really willing to wait until he had killed his brother to find himself some happiness? That could be Kami knows how many years from now, and already being nineteen and a jonin, he wasn't honestly sure how many years he had left. He wanted some happiness before he died. Something he could say made his life worthwhile. Something else to live for besides killing. Something like Naruto.

After Naruto had come up to him and 'asked him out', he had merely walked away and hadn't said anything. He honestly hadn't known what to do. He knew he had somewhat of the same feelings, but had no clue what to do with them. For a week afterwards he hadn't talked to Naruto, either. Always avoiding him, which wasn't hard, had been awkward because he always saw Naruto at least a few times a day. Not to mention the countless missions they had been on together. 

Something else was bothering Naruto though. If only he knew what. Usually Naruto came and talked with him when something was eating at him, but he had been ignoring him, so it was impossible for him to do so. That made him feel even worse.

Suddenly it hit him, and he knew exactly what he had to do. Tonight was New Years Eve, and there was going to be a festival celebrating it. Festivals always cheered Naruto up. He would make this one, his favorite one yet. 

He smirked as he stopped his training, panting. If he was to have any type of happiness before he was gone, tonight would be his chance to get it. Probably his only chance. Naruto was a forgiving person, but Sasuke didn't know how forgiving he would be after the amount of time that he had spent ignoring him. Sasuke knew he himself wouldn't be very forgiving, but that was what he liked about Naruto, he was unpredictable in everything. The litter of the forest floor crunched beneath his feet but no sound was made as he made his way back to the village. He had a few more things to think through before he decided the best course of action for tonight. Just as he began walking on the street headed for his district, it hit him. The horrible killing intent. The feeling of knowing you were about to die, and there was nothing you could do about it. The feeling of knowing that these were your last few minutes, or possibly even moments left in the physical world.

Immediately Sasuke allowed his Sharingan to take over his normally sable eyes, and got into position to fight for his life. Turning to the point where he had felt the nauseating feeling, he let his eyes scan the area for possible threats and people to protect. He saw nothing, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything there. Without warning, a kunai cut across his cheek, before he was even able to register it was coming. 

'This person's good,' he thought silently to himself. 'I need to be extra cautious.'

Before he even had the chance to ready a counterattack, as soon as the feeling had come, it was gone, leaving not a trace that it had ever been there in the first place. Sasuke was going to question if whatever just happened had really been happening when he felt the drop of blood leaving a trail down his cheekbone. It was real. It had happened.

'What the hell?' Sasuke questioned. He would have to report this to the Hokage. Even though no one was hurt, that person was still out there and could kill someone. The guards at the gate should have stopped anyone suspicious, but if they were that good, they could have gotten past the guards no problem. Either that or, Kami forbid, it was someone within the village already that had attacked. Sasuke prayed it wasn't that. Nothing got to him more than ninja within the village snapping, or going crazy for power. He could think of a few, and the thoughts of them and himself made him sick to his stomach.

Changing his direction he began to head in the direction of the Hokage's office, all the while trying to sort out how his plan of action needed to go tonight. He never noticed the blood red eyes that followed him all the while . . .

SxN SxN

"What you're telling me is cause for great concern, Sasuke," Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair, looking very much the part of unconcerned. Sasuke was used to this side of Tsunade, it usually meant she was squirming inside over her possibilities of how to handle a bad situation. 

"I will dispatch the anbu to search out this person."

"Thank you for seeing me Hokage-sama," Sasuke said as he stood and bowed to his superior. He had thought it wasn't possible, that it couldn't happen while he was here, but it did. The feeling was back. The person was here, in the building, and very, very close. Sharingan eyes once again took over, as Sasuke's body became tense. 

"Sasuke?" Tsunade questioned.

"He's here," he replied evenly, his voice the calm opposition to how he was really feeling on the inside.

Tsunade's eyebrows became knitted in confusion. She felt no killing intent, anywhere. Was Sasuke going crazy? No, he wouldn't lie about something like this. Which meant this person had it out only for Sasuke. Not good. Coming up behind Sasuke, she placed her hands on his shoulders to calm him.

"Sasuke, you're going to need protection," Tsunade told him.

"What? Why?" he questioned as he spun around to face her, his face a mask of confusion. Seeing the look on her face, he already knew the answer.

"You don't feel it, do you?"

"No," she answered. "I don't."

Sasuke, still on edge, walked to the window peering out, trying to locate the source of his uneasiness. Once again he saw nothing.

"I won't take it."

"Sasuke-" Tsunade started.

"No. Use our ninja for what they were trained for. Protecting this village. I am no shinobi of worth if I can't even protect myself Hokage-sama," he explained.

Tsunade knew that voice. Nothing she could say or do would turn Sasuke from his decision. Not even her authority as Hokage had any pull with him right now. That Uchiha pride was showing, and she knew when to pick her battles. Seeing him visibly relax, she knew that whomever was after Sasuke had left for the time being. She had to find this person, and quick before Sasuke's life was forfeit.

"If you're sure then," Tsunade said.

"I am."

"I will still be sending the anbu out. You may not want protecting, but this person will be found, Sasuke."

"Understood." Bowing deeply, Sasuke exited the room. 

Shizune appeared in the room in a cloud of smoke, carrying a large stack of papers for Tsunade to look over and sign.

"Okay, today we have-" Shizune was stopped with a wave of Tsunade's hand.

"We have an even bigger problem on our hands."

SxN SxN

Sasuke continued his treck down the long hallway, his stride showing he was on a mission. Actually, right now he had two missions. The first being to Naruto, the second to the bastard that was after him. Great, now he had a stalker that was out to kill him. He had had stalkers before, but they were usually of the giggling girl kind, now they were of the killing kind. His life was just so lovely. Watching his feet move as he walked, he began thinking of how he was going to handle these situations simultaneously. He didn't want whoever it was that was following him to get to Naruto, and if they were there tonight at the festival, and saw him with him, they very well might use that against him. That was the last thing on earth he wanted.

He was going to use a different tactic on Naruto, but if this person saw it, they would definitely use Naruto to get to him. Very well then. Sasuke saw no other choice but to use the same method Naruto had used on him. Hopefully, they wouldn't understand and leave Naruto well enough alone. What he was really hoping for was that they were caught before he would have to deal with anything of the sort, but wishes didn't always come true.

Sasuke was so into his thoughts, he stopped just in time when he saw another pair of sandals in front of his own feet. He had nearly crashed into them. Looking up, he was shocked to see Naruto standing in front of him. Hands in his pockets, evil glare in his eyes, and all the intent of an asshole radiated off the usually happy-go-lucky young man. Sasuke saw Naruto acting the way he himself used to act years ago. This was unacceptable. Something was seriously wrong.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, but stopped when Naruto glared even more at him, before walking around him without a word.

Sasuke jogged after him, catching up and grabbing his arm to stop him he called out to Naruto again. "Naruto, I-"

"Fuck off, Teme!" Naruto snarled at Sasuke as he ripped his arm out of his grasp.

Sasuke was stunned into silence. Never before had Naruto acted this way towards him. This was not the Naruto he knew, and cared about. This was a completely different person, and Sasuke knew it was all his fault. Was he too late? He watched as Naruto huffed and stuffed his hand back in his pocket, continuing on his previous path without a backward glance at him. It was then that Sasuke knew his luck had run out, and if he wanted any chance at being with the orange clad young man, he would have to act tonight, no matter what happened and that he would have to apologize profusely for his previous actions. Not to mention he had to figure out what else was bothering him.

'All in due time,' he thought to himself as he began heading out of the building. The fact that Naruto had used his nickname proved he still had some small chance of salvaging what was left of any type of relationship they had, and he was going to snatch that chance up. 

'All in due time.'

SxN SxN

Sasuke walked through the crowded streets, feeling rather uncomfortable with the close proximity of all the people and the fact that he was not in his usual attire. Sure, he would wear his yukata when needed but he much preferred his everyday clothes. They were so much easier to fight in, and since those feelings he had been having, he didn't know when, or even if he might need to fight. Of course, he had weapons hidden on his person, but that didn't always guarantee anything. He could fight in anything, but he was more agile in his other clothes.

He had been searching for over an our for any signs of Naruto, which usually he wasn't hard to find with his unusually boisterous attitude, and extremely loud mouth, but so far he had seen no signs whatsoever. Sakura had found him and he had agreed to walk around with her, while they both searched for Naruto. How he was going to get rid of her so he could talk to him when they found him was another story, but he would worry about that when the time came.

"This is odd, Sasuke. We should have found him yelling profanities somewhere by now. Naruto never misses festivals, especially New Years'. It's his favorite," Sakura said, voicing her doubts about her long time teammate.

"Maybe we should split up, meet later at Ichiraku's, say around 11?" he questioned, then watched as she shook her head, and headed off in another direction.

It was 10 now, so he had another hour to look for him before he had to meet back up with Sakura, and he wanted to find him before then so he could talk to him alone. So he decided to go and check all his usual festival haunts one more time, before deciding to search elsewhere. Naruto usually frequented the places where you could win free meals if you beat the games they had going, or sometimes even places where you won the ordinary goldfish. Naruto always won one at every festival, and always a week later it died, which always confused Sasuke as to why he kept getting them every time only to lose them a short while later.

Naruto had told him when asked, it was because, a week's worth of any kind of company, no matter how small or insignificant it may seem was better than no company at all. Sasuke had merely nodded his head in understanding. He got lonely too, sometimes. However, most of the time he preferred spending alone. That too had been changing lately. He found himself wanting to spend more and more time alone just being with Naruto, hanging out, talking, and just doing things together. He no longer looked forward to going back to that dark lonely house to be alone again, until he saw Naruto the next day. It was tiresome, and he wanted it to change. Maybe not all at once, because he still needed his privacy, but some change to that effect would be good. He just had to make it happen, and to do that he still needed to find Naruto. 

Passing a group of children chasing each other with sparklers, the dread feeling took over his body again. There was chakra to it this time too, but he couldn't identify it. It was wild, untamed. Immediately he felt for his kunai on his inside pocket, ready to spring one in a moments notice, but he needed to get out of the line of fire of all these people. He was putting them in danger. 

Jumping to the highest rooftop in sight, he peered down to survey his surroundings, trying to pinpoint where the chakra had come from. He couldn't. No, behind him. Swerving around, his Sharingan eyes scanned the darkness. Nothing. Now, to his right. Scrutinizing, his right, once again, he saw nothing. Left. Inspecting to his left, the darkness was all he could see. Scowling out of irritation, and slight fear, he sneered into the darkness. It was all around him now.

"Why don't you come out and fight, like a true warrior?!" he shouted into the blackness. "Enough with these games!" Sasuke usually never saw it fit to egg on anyone during a match, especially not one with this type of skill, but by now his fear was making him anxious, and this game this person was playing was highly irritating;annoying.

Hot breath ghosted over his ear, and neck. Sasuke's went wide in fear, as he froze in shock, something he had never done before. A stupid mistake. A low, malicious chuckle could be heard far behind him when he regained control over his body and whipped around, ready to face his attacker. They were playing with him, before they decided to kill him. Whomever they were could have easily killed him just then, but they had chosen not to. Sasuke hated being toyed with. Hated being someone's sick idea of a game. 

Just as he was about to go after the sound of the laughter, it was gone once again, just as quick as it had come. Sasuke scowled loudly into the darkness, gripping his kunai so tight his knuckles turned white. Breathing deeply, as if he had just run a few miles, he let his heartbeat get back to a normal rhythm before checking the time.

He had five minutes until he was to meet Sakura at Ichiraku's, and it took about that long to walk there. Opting for that instead of traipsing the rooftops so he could continue his search for Naruto, and to give himself a small amount of time to think. 

Why was this person choosing him, singling him out to play these games with? Knowing very likely it could be anyone, he still tried to pinpoint whom it was. No one immediately came to mind, besides Itachi, but he knew the feeling of his brother's chakra, unless he had somehow found a way to alter that to confuse him. That seemed like to much of an effort for Itachi to go through just to play with him though. If his brother wanted to play with him, he would use Sharingan skills, wouldn't he? Sasuke couldn't honestly say. 

Orochimaru was another possibility, but that man was even more unpredictable than Itachi. Not only that, but that man loved to play games, especially games just of this type.

Walking to meet Sakura, he wondered if it was safe for him to do so, to stay any longer at the festival. By doing so he was putting people in danger. However, Sasuke believed he wouldn't harm any of the others, he was out for him and him only. If he had wanted to harm any of the villagers, he would have, and could have done so already. This game was meant only for two players. There weren't any extra pieces, or pawns.

Once Ichiraku's was in sight he saw Sakura waiting alone. So she hadn't found Naruto, either. Wonderful. The night and the year were almost over, and Sasuke still hadn't completed his first or second mission. So far things for the New Year weren't looking good. His nerves being frazzled when he approached a concerned Sakura didn't help her feelings over the missing Naruto situation either.

"You know," she started, "Naruto is bound to stop by here at least a few times tonight. I bet if we waited here he'd come by eventually," she finished, eyes still scanning the crowd for the young man.

Sasuke merely nodded his head in agreement. She was right, but he hated waiting around for something. He liked taking action, and doing something to fix a situation. Of course, now the only option left was to wait, and wait they did. 

Nearly the whole hour passed by with no sign of Naruto. Sakura had left about ten minutes ago to check his apartment, and Sasuke had become so bored just waiting he began counting how many drunk people walked by. He had lost count back at 400 something, but it was still amusing to see how inebriated some people let themselves get and even more amusing when they completely lost control over their actions. Some of the people he knew personally, and knew tomorrow he would have tons of blackmail to hold over their heads at the mission's office. He could see the easy missions coming to him quite easily in the future when he wanted them.

When five minutes were left till the New Year Sakura came back shaking her head. He wasn't at home, so then where could he be? 

"Did he have a mission?" Sakura questioned no one in particular as she placed her chin in her palm, by now completely frustrated.

"No," Sasuke answered immediately. He had checked with Iruka to make sure of that fact beforehand even though he knew Naruto never took missions on festival days, he hadn't been himself lately, and might have. Or Tsunade might have had a mission only for his skills. But no, Sasuke knew for certain he didn't have one.

"I'm gonna kill him when I find him!" Sakura shouted pounding her fist in the air, finally allowing her anger to show through as she usually did with things that involved Naruto. "Just wait until I get my hands around his throat!"

There were only a few minutes left and people were getting ready for the countdown. Every year a giant tree was erected in the middle of the square where it could be seen from all around Konoha, no matter where you were. And every year, people counted down the last few seconds as the last leaf fell to the ground, signifying the New Year. Sasuke himself thought the whole thing rather corny, but the people seemed to enjoy it, so the tradition continued.

He could see people down the street gathering in hoards around the giant tree, lit up since the last minute had approached when the sensation of death returned full force. There was no mistaking it this time. This was it, Sasuke could feel it. Either he or the other was going to die, and he didn't like the odds. His breathing became haggard as he once more had a white knuckle grip on his kunai. Sharingan eyes appeared for the second time that night, as he once again began trying to pinpoint the shinobi's location. 

It was impossible, the feeling was everywhere, there was no direction. Sasuke had no clue as to where an attack was going to be coming from. His senses were on high alert, and his heartbeat and breathing increased even more. Trying to slow them, to keep the sound from pounding in his ears so he would be able to hear the break in the air from an oncoming weapon, he started to perform the breathing exercises Kakashi had taught him when handling the Chidori. It wasn't helping that much. He could feel the fear beginning to creep through his veins.

There was only 30 seconds left on the timer that flashed at the trees middle when he heard the sinister chuckle once more. By now, his nerves were so frazzled, Sasuke seriously just considered running, and that was something he swore to himself he would never do in a fight unless it was someone else's life that needed saving. 

15 seconds.

The breathing technique was no longer working. He couldn't control it anymore, fear had gripped him in its clutches and he was squirming in its grasp. Spinning and searching for anything, any little sign, some little clue as to when it was going to happen, or when something was going to strike, but there was none. Then he felt the hot breath on his neck and ear. Whirling around with a scowl on his face, he received many worried looks from passerby's . Great, now everyone would think he was crazy again if he lived through this. 

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like to die?" a harsh voice whispered in his ear.

Sasuke spun around to his other side.

10 seconds.

"Have you ever thought of what it would be like to breathe your last breath?"

Sasuke's eyes darted, searching through the crowd like a child who had lost his parents.

"Have you ever thought of what the last thing you would see would be?"

Sasuke gripped the sides of his head in frustration. This wasn't a game anymore, this was torture!

5 seconds.

"Have you ever thought of what you wanted your last words to be?"

Sasuke could faintly hear the people counting down as the leaf came closer and closer to the ground and all the could think about was how he was never going to get to apologize to Naruto. How he was never going to be truly happy once in his life before he died.

"Have you ever thought of what the last thing you would hear would be?"

3 seconds.

Sakura finally turned around and noticed Sasuke's state. Confusion and worry were upon her brow when she called out to him, but he couldn't hear it, he could only see her mouth the words. His heartbeat reverberated in his ears. If the one he was trying to kill had kept on speaking, he didn't hear, didn't want to hear it. By now he wished the man would just kill him and get it over with. This was unbearable.

"Have you ever?"

2 seconds.

Red eyes watched him in agony not 10 feet away, hidden within the confines of the side alley. A feral grin was upon his face as he watched his prey slowly begin to lose his mind. This was ecstasy to him. He could feel the fear, and hatred, the agony and despair emanating off of Sasuke and fed on it. He would strike now.

Sasuke slowly felt his flesh tear along his back, and could slowly feel the entering of a foreign object high on the left side of his back. Everything was happening in slow motion. Sakura was moving so slow, her mouth moved like it was full of syrup. He could feel the object reaching deeper and deeper into his body. Feeling his legs give out beneath him, he fell to his knees staring at the sky, Sakura no longer in his vision. His heartbeat slowed, his breathing slowed as it left his body. He knew this was his last breath, and all he could feel was regret for the things he had never gotten to do, would never be able to fix or apologize for. 

"Naruto," he said, breath leaving his body as he fell forward, a giant crimson firework lighting up the sky. The color red, bright and flaming seared into his vision as his eyes closed, the only thing he could see was red. A deep vicious cackle that slowly turned mournful while the people were screaming their joys about the New Year were the last things to grace his ears.

When everything stopped, Sasuke knew he was no more.

SxN SxN

AN: Okay, I promise if you keep reading, the story totally takes a turn, for the better that is. Sasuke is not really dead, this is not a character death story. I don't like character death stories, so why would I write one? Anywho, please leave me a review on whether or not you would like me to continue, but a warning in advance, this story may take some time, so please be patient. Much love to reviewers! 


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold, damp, and foggy. For a few seconds Sasuke could have sworn he was dreaming, except for the fact that he could feel the moisture on his face, and he knew that it wasn't a dream. But . . . He suddenly began feeling that he only felt like he was feeling it because his brain was telling him it should be that way. No. That didn't make sense. What the hell was wrong with him?

Standing up, as for some reason he was laying on his stomach, he began to brush himself off, but stopped when his hands . . . His hands, were, . . . No, no this wasn't possible. This had to be a dream. He stopped, chuckling to himself. How could he have been so stupid as to think his hands were transparent for real? Oh, Kami, he almost lost it there! Next time he would remind himself to bang his head into something to knock some sense into himself. 

Looking around, he saw nothing but a dense fog. He couldn't see his feet, and peering into the fog, he couldn't make anything out. Where the hell was he? Beginning to try to sense with his chakra, he found he couldn't tap it. What was wrong with him? He couldn't remember using all of his chakra on anything, and if he had, he rightly shouldn't be standing right now. He should be passed out, unconcious. In fact, he couldn't remember anything besides a red blur. And this cackling that turned sad. 

This was too much. He had to find out where he was, and how he got here, and what the hell was going on!

"Hello?" he called out meekly, unsure of who or what would answer him in this, this wherever he was. Silence was the only thing that greeted his ears when he stopped to listen. There were no wildlife sounds, no running water, or blowing wind so he knew he wasn't lost in the forest somewhere. In the city itself maybe? But there were many a people in Konoha, someone would have answered. Maybe they just didn't hear him.

"Hello?!" he called again when no one answered. His voice didn't echo, and in fact it seemed no more than a whisper when he tried to yell.

Well, so much for that. Time to do it the old fashioned way. Taking a step forward, he looked down at his feet. He didn't feel solid ground underneath. It felt as if he were walking on a cloud. Almost like the feeling of walking on the water with chakra, which he knew he wasn't doing because he had none. Reaching down with his hands that he saw were in fact transparent, he felt for the ground. There wasn't one, in fact he could reach down past his feet. Eyes going wide upon this realization, he licked his lips, his mouth suddenly gone dry. It didn't help. Deciding as long as he wasn't falling he would keep moving. There was no other choice, he wasn't just going to stand here like he had last night while waiting for Naruto. All that had done was end him up here somehow.

Naruto. He had never gotten to apologize, and that made his feet move even faster, because the faster he found out where he was the faster he would be able to go home, find Naruto and apologize. He now had a new mission. 

As he started walking, he began observing. Not that there was much to observe, it was nothing but endless fog. Wonderful. He picked up his speed and began to jog, all the while trying to yell out to see if there was anyone else here besides himself. When he could see something tall and rectangular shrouded in the fog, he raced towards it.

It was a grandfather clock. Old fashioned, and mahogany lined with golden designs. The hands on the face of the clock were wrought in intricate patterns until they pointed to the designated hour. There seemed to be something wrong with this one though, the hands just kept spinning in circles, never stopping on a certain time. Just going and going in an endless turning motion. What the hell? Sasuke reached out to touch it but his hand went straight through it. 

Okay, this was beyond freaking him out. His breathing became heavy, as his heartbeat picked up in fear. What was this place? And why was he like the fog that surrounded him in its entirety? What the hell happened to him?!

"Okay, okay," he said out loud to himself. "Breathe slowly, in, out. This isn't getting you anywhere. Think," he stopped and began to even his breathing, but it wasn't helping his heartbeat any.

He tried to remember anything but the bright red light. He remembered the laugh, the laugh that came from the person that was out to kill him. Had that person succeded? Was he dead, and this was the afterlife? This didn't seem like much of an afterlife to him, but it would explain his ghost-like qualities and the endless time of the clock. But why was there no one else here with him? Shouldn't there be hoards of other people here with him? Like his mother and father, the rest of his clan and fellow shinobi who had died in battle on missions? He shouldn't be here by himself. 

Then maybe he wasn't dead, maybe he was dreaming, a very odd dream at that one. Maybe he was . . . He just couldn't tell, he would need more information before he would be able to figure it out. Continuing to think he began to remember the New Years Eve festival, looking fruitlessly for Naruto, and then waiting fervently for him to show up. He remembered Sakura helping in his endeavor, but coming up shorthanded too. The lit up tree that began to countdown the time left of the old year before the beginning of the new one. Then he remembered the feeling of death upon him, the hot breath once again on his neck, and the words the person had whispered to him. He remembered the feeling of something being slowly, no not slowly, he had felt everything in slow motion, but it had happened in real time, the tree accounted for that. He had been attacked from behind, some sort of weapon had been lodged high on the left side on his back, then everything had slowly started to feel numb. That's when he had called out Naruto's name, and seen the flash of red light. The fireworks had started.

Reaching his arm behind him, his fingers felt the beginning of the hole in his back before they plunged into his body. He shuddered in disgust at the feeling, but he had seen and felt worse as a shinobi, and continued to map out the damage. It was deep, he was sure it had reached his heart without a doubt, possibly even all the way through it. Moving his hand to the front of his face, his fingers came back bloody. The blood standing out more prominently than his fingers. His heartbeat and breathing increased once more, but he stopped himself from hyperventilating. Shaking his head to try and make sense out of all of it didn't help.

Very well then, he must keep going on. Standing here trying to figure it out wasn't helping, and it wasn't getting him any closer to Naruto either. He couldn't tell if that blow had killed him or not, because he didn't know where he was, so he kept on past the clock. Nothing was helping him here so he would find help.

Starting off at a jog again, he past up many more clocks on his way, but kept moving. This just kept on getting more and more confusing as he went.

SxN SxN

Chronos watched the boy who was caught in his dimension. He saw him make his way to the first clock, stop and try to take stock of his situation, and then keep on going.

"Not another one," he thought to himself, shaking his head at the situation he was in. He hated nothing more than being bothered with people caught between time. Preferring to be alone, without these annoying situations he sometimes ended up being stuck in, he started to think of what he was going to do with this one.

Most of the time he just sent them to the afterlife, but that took quite a bit of work and he wasn't looking forward to it. Other times, depending on their situation, he sent them back, but that was very rare seeing as how that took even more work than just sending them on. Almost no one ever got back to the mortal world, but it had happened. Sadly he didn't see this one making it.

"This one is to be sent back, Chronos."

'Oh dear Midnight, not her again,' Chronos thought to himself. Rubbing his wrinkled forhead in frustration, he wondered what the story of this one was going to be to make him be sent back.

"Scathaca, nice to see you again," Chronos said irritably.

"Enough with the unintended greetings, old brother. This one is to be sent back, and I mean it," Scathaca said harshly. "He deserves another chance."

"Do you know how much work that requires, dear sister mine? How many channels I have to go through to get the power to do it in the first place? Why should I wast my time?" Chronos asked her, rather put off at the whole idea.

"You have all the time in the world and then some. Not to mention, you owe me a favor after the last one," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Chronos stroked his long white beard in thought. She was right, he owed her a favor and he hated to admit it, but nothing could be done about it. Unless . . .

"How do you intend to send him back? For what purpose?" Chronos asked.

"He was 'killed' dishonorably from behind. I intend to have him sent back for a second chance, and for revenge on his killer. I myself don't intend to send him back at all, that's your department, brother."

"Ah, yes. Let's say we make this interesting then. You only want him sent back because of your honorable intentions, usually not enough to have a person sent back, so let's see how much he wants it, hmm?" Chronos said with a wave of his hand.

Scathaca looked at her brother with a guarded curiosity. She did want to know what his intentions were, but she wasn't sure whether or not she was going to like his rules about it. There was only one way to find out for sure.

"Very well," she said. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

SxN SxN

Sasuke felt himself tiring out, if it was at all possible. He had ran past too many clocks to count, and he hadn't seen anything remotely familiar. This place, wherever he was, was endless. It led absolutely nowhere. But he kept on, if he didn't he would begin to feel even more helpless than he already did. Not only that but he absolutely refused to just give up. It wasn't in his nature.

Without warning, and no signs of anything, Sasuke suddenly felt himself being pulled, tugged and stretched in all directions. It kept on getting more and more strenuous on his body, he felt as if he were about to be pulled apart, until finally he was lying on his stomach once again, but this time on a cool slate tile. It made his head feel so much better than it previously had. He was tempted to just lie there for awhile, but being the shinobi he was, he never knew whether or not he was in danger, so he decided to get up and check his bearings.

An old man and a beautiful woman were in front of him, both looking rather at ease with the situation at hand. The old man was sitting on what looked like a throne, but it was very ancient. The woman was standing by his side, a hand on the man's shoulder. There was some resemblance between the two, but Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it, and right now it wasn't that important. Here was his help he had been looking for.

"Please, where am I?" he questioned the two.

The old man meerly smiled as if he knew something was about to happen, and the woman looked at him with something akin to sorrow, and pride. 

"Please," Sasuke began, "I need to get home. There's important things that I need-"

"We know," the woman said. "My name is Scathaca, and this is my brother Chronos."

Sasuke's eyebrows drew together in confusion. He had never heard of either of them. "You're here," the old man started, "because you were killed between the ending, and the beginning of a new year. Your stuck in my realm of time until I decided what to do with you. My sister here, thinks you deserve another chance and should be sent back, however that requires alot of time and work on my part."

Sasuke was thoroughly confused. Realm of time, he was killed, could be sent back? What the hell?

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"My name is Chronos. I am the God of Time, and you are in my realm," the old man said with a wave of his hand.

"I am Scathaca. I am the warrior princess, Goddess of the Midnight Realm. You are here as my brother explained, because you died between the shifting of time. I want to send you back, to die honorably as the warrior you are. Also that you may take your revenge on your killer," Scathaca finished, walking towards Sasuke, hand on the hilt of her sword.

"So, I'm dead?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, and no," Chronos said.

"Your soul is here, however your body is still in the mortal realm. Of course, because your soul is stuck here, you cannot rightfully be called dead until you enter the afterlife. Your friends, fellow warriors, and family-"

"I have no family," Sasuke interrupted, face a twist of anger.

"However that may be, they all are under the impression that you are dead," Scathaca finished.

Sasuke shook his head at the whole predicament. This was ridiculous. Not at all how he pictured his death was going to be like. Hell, he couldn't of even dreamed something like this, though he thought he had.

"So what do I have to do to get back?" Sasuke asked, looking at the two Gods simultaneously.

"We have a plan for you, to be able to go back to your body, but it shant be easy," Chronos stated matter of factly.

'Great,' Sasuke thought. 'More trouble.'

"You will have the oppertunity to travel time as you please. Past, present, and future are open to you, so long as you find who it was who put you in this predicament to begin with, along with someone whose life is forfeit without you," Chronos explained.

"I understand finding my killer, but how am I supposed to find someone whose life is forfeit? Wouldn't they already be dead then?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Dead inside, not actually dead. You must find someone whose life no longer had meaning now that you are gone, their life, forfeit without you," Scathaca explained more thoroughly.

Sasuke understood, but saw this as an impossibility. No one he knew would be completely devastated by his death. Sure he could think of a few people who would miss him, but they would get over it, move on with their lives, start new ones without him. This wasn't going to be easy to do.

Chronos held out what looked to be a Hourglass on a silver chain. "This will be your guide. Keep it around your neck and you will be able to go as you see fit to find these people. Meerly think of the time and predicaments of that time, and you will be there. No one will be able to see or hear you, however. You must figure these things out without help from others. Not to mention, I don't think many people would be okay with seeing you walking around while your body lays somewhere else, do you?"

Sasuke shook his head with a slight smirk on his face at the thought of Sakura's face if she were to see his 'ghost'. Then the thoughts of his fangirls' faces made him want to bust out laughing. That might actually be worth it, but no, he would rather be home for real. To be able to fight again, and to finally apologize to Naruto. Finally.

"Is there a time limit to all of this?" Sasuke asked, just to make sure he knew all the rules. He didn't want to get started, and then find out he couldn't finish because of some sort of technicality.

"There is no time limit, however, make sure it doesn't take too long. With me, the longer you're out of my realm the better, however that hourglass is tapped to my power, and I don't wish to waste it all on something such as this," Chronos said, raising an eyebrow.

"If I think you have taken too much time, I will bring you back and you will be sent on to the afterlife, so bear that in mind as well."

'Great,' Sasuke thought. 'It's almost like playing a damn lottery.'

"I wish you to do well, Sasuke," Scathaca said, placing the palm of her hand on his shoulder. The way you were killed was unjust, but bear in mind, things are not always as they seem, and people even less so."

These people were nothing but damn confusing. This whole 'trip' was nothing but a nuisance and he wished for nothing more than for it to be over with. Right now. Then, he realized if it weren't for the woman standing in front of him, he would be officially dead right now, and some thanks was due. To both of them.

"I want to thank you both, for allowing me this chance. I have many things left undone, and without your help, they would stay that way," Sasuke said gratefully.

"We Gods may be fickle in some things, but when it comes to matters that are important to us, we give aid where we can," Scathaca said with a smile that Sasuke thought only made her all the more beautiful.

"Yes, yes, your time is limited, boy. I would suggest getting started as soon as possible," Chronos said, eager to get both him and his sister out of his realm. He liked his peace, and they were disturbing it.

With a nod in both of their directions, Sasuke turned away and held the silver hourglass in his hands. Thinking of the place and time he wanted to be in, he felt once again his body being pulled, tugged and stretched in all directions until it nearly became unbearable. Finally, a crack resounded in his ears and the pressure on his limbs was released. Checking his surroundings, he found himself to be in the exact location he had asked. As soon as the first person walked through the doorway he also knew he was in the right time frame as well.

"Well, at least the old man was right about one thing. Let's hope he was right about everything."

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and remember, please be patient with this story, it might take me more time than originally planned! Thanks again, and don't forget to review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tsunade walked through the doorway with Shizune bustling in right behind her. A frown marred her forehead as she headed to her desk to search out her hidden stock of sake, not even caring that Shizune would find out its location. Today had been confusing, and down right disturbing as hell. Nothing seemed to make sense like it was supposed to, and the whole situation with the townspeople was a downright mess. Rubbing her forehead in frustration, she waited for Shizune to start in on her about the drinking, and begin ranting on proper behavior for a Hokage. Much to Tsunade's surprise, Shizune plopped down beside her and took a long swig straight from the sake bottle.

"Only some situations call for a good drink, and I think this qualifies as one of them," Shizune said as she placed the bottle back on Tsunade's desk looking thoroughly perplexed as she thought on the events of the day.

"This whole situation reeks, and I have no idea where to even begin trying to sort anything out," Tsunade said, exasperated. 

What the hell was she supposed to do, really? Sasuke's body had been placed on the traditional burning pyre, yet refused to burn. A week had gone by, and his body still showed no signs of decay. There was absolutely no medical explanation as to what the reason was. Hell, his chakra was still flowing through his body. The puncture wound was already healing, and beginning to scar over, yet there was no heartbeat. No signs of any normal body function. His skin felt cold to the touch and he had been medically pronounced dead since he was brought in to the hospice. 

The townspeople wanted his murderer found, and also wanted answers as to what had happened. They had showed up in hoardes for his funeral, and all saw the fires meerly graze the young man's body, but leave no signs of burning whatsoever. Many immediately began praying, calling it a miracle, while some left in fear. None knew exactly what to think as to the reasoning behind it.

"Kami, help us," Tsunade whispered as she took another swig of sake. She had even more worries on top of her usual stack. Sakura had taken Sasuke's death hard, but no where near as horribly as Naruto had. He hadn't shown up at Sasuke's 'funeral', nor had he shown any signs of mourning. Naruto meerly stared into space, nearly in a catatonic state. The only signs of any life he was showing were the few tears that slipped out every now and then. Tsunade had him under watch at the hospice even though there wasn't anything physically wrong with him. She wanted an eye on him anyway. Never would she tell anyone this, but Naruto was like a son to her, and she cared very much for the young man.

"I suppose we should work on finding the culprit, since there seems to be nothing else we can do for anyone else at the moment," Shizune thought out loud, placing her chin in her palm as she leaned forward towards Tsunade.

A thoughtful look crossed Tsunade's face, before she sighed and agreed. Though anbu had found nothing incriminating, there may still be some hope yet, and right now that was all they had was hope. Hope for anything.

Sasuke stood back and watched the exchange between Tsunade and Shizune, hoping for some sort of clue as to what he was searching for, but so far nothing had been revealed. He decided the best way to find out who had killed him would be to follow Tsunade herself around. The first person to get information of that kind would be the Hokage. He absolutely refused to go back to the point in time upon his actual death. To see himself so helpless that he was put in this situation in the first place was unbearable to begin with. To relive it would be hell. Not that he didn't feel like he wasn't already there. For him, this whole situation was hell.

Tsunade rose, not even bothering to put away her booze as she headed out the doorway with Shizune following behind her like an extra shadow.

"Set out ranks three and four for today. Tell them not to disregard anything. We need any and all pieces of information we can get," Tsunade explained to Shizune. The woman was right. This was the only thing they could do for anyone right now, and until something else came up, she had a few people to attend to.

Shizune bowed and headed in the opposite direction of the hallway. Tsunade once more rubbed her forehead as she decided to head for the hospital to check on things. The whole way there she didn't realize she had yet another follower.

Deciding to stop by the holding room where Sasuke was being kept first, to see if there were any signs of any different information, she bypassed all anbu keeping guard outside the door that displayed the sign: Excplicit Personnel Only.

The room was cold, and shadowed as the only light filtered in through the window. Flipping on the overhead light, she watched it pool on the stark white sheet that lay over Uchiha Sasuke's body. Grabbing the edge of the sheet, she flipped it back, revealing Sasuke's pale torso. She could immediately feel his chakra still flowing through his body as she began checking vital signs, though she wasn't holding out for much from that. There was no poison found in his blood, nothing else to show what the reason for his strange situation. And once again, there were absolutely no signs of any decay. 

She moved his limp bangs back from his forehead as she placed a feather light kiss on his temple.

"You never wanted it, but no matter what you do, you always manage to draw attention to yourself," she whispered as she began to draw the sheet back over his head, but stopped, deciding to leave it as it was.

Sasuke seeing his body lying on a cold, hard table, was a shock to his system. This was definetely not something anyone ever thought they would see after they had 'died'. Sasuke had been wondering how he was to come back if his body was no longer there to come back too, but it seemed the Gods had found a way around that as well. He assumed if he failed his body would start showing signs of decay, he was just glad he didn't have to see his body in that state right now. He realized that the last person to be in this specific room, and on this specific table was the Third. He was more than happy to follow Tsunade as she left the room. The sooner he was out of here the better. 

Tsunade headed down the first two flights of stairs they approached, passing many med-nins along the way, who all stopped to bow and pay their respects to their Hokage. Tsunade seemed to become more and more worried as she approached her destination. Sasuke took note of this as he began to become even more curious as to what would have her so concerned.

Walking through the door he immediately noticed the cause for her concern. A med-nin was placing a tray of food on a table next to an almost catatonic Naruto. Sitting in a hard, wooden chair, he was slightly rocking back and forth. The wall opposite him seemed to hold some great interest to him, as his eyes seemed glued to the lily white paint. Sasuke was thoroughly confused as to why he was here. Naruto didn't seem to have any physical reason for being here, nor did he look sick. He was slightly pale, but other than that, he seemed well. But why was he meerly sitting there? Why wasn't he out on a mission, or training, or even playing a prank on old fuzzy brows as he had taken to lately? 

Tsunade immediately walked up to the nurse, and began asking questions. The worried look disappeared from her face as she took on the leader persona. It wouldn't do to have anyone anymore worried than necessary. Not only that, but if she didn't look together, everyone else would begin to panic, for if their Hokage was worried, there was something terribly wrong indeed.

"Any signs of improvement?" she questioned. The med-nin shook her head slowly, looking back over her shoulder at the blonde, young man. She sighed in apparent defeat, but when she looked back at her leader, she seemed once more determined to help him.

"He hasn't been eating as much as before. I'm beginning to worry about his intake. If this keeps up, well, you know Hokage-sama," the woman explained as she bowed her head.

"Any emotional signs?" Tsunade asked.

"The usual. Sakura came by earlier today and tried to talk to him, but it was same as always," she explained shaking her head.

"Thank you," Tsunade said as she placed a hand on the med-nins shoulder.

Bowing, the med-nin replied, "Of course, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade waited until the woman had left before walking in front of the line of Naruto's vision, which was currently still glued to the wall in front of him. However, when she stepped in front of him, his eyes immediately went to the floor. Reaching over and pulling a chair towards her, Tsunade took a seat in front of her 'adopted' son. Tsunade knew he was getting worse, and unless someone did something drastic he was only going to keep going downhill from here.

"How are you doing today, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, keeping her voice light.

Naruto wrung his hands in response.

"That's good. I noticed you haven't touched your food lately. You know you should eat something, keep your strength up. How are you going to become Hokage someday if you're too weak to battle?" she questioned as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto rolled his shoulders, moving his head away, and effectively removing Tsunade's hand, all the while wringing his hands even more.

"So, Sakura came to visit again today. You're lucky to have such a good friend. You know that right, Naruto? She seems very concerned for your well being. Have you been talking with her? She needs you just as much as you need her you know," Tsunade craned her head, trying to get Naruto to make eye contact with her, but he still avoided any contact whatsoever. He seemed almost afraid of Tsunade.

Sasuke's insides were squirming. He had never seen Naruto like this before. Where was his usually bubbly attitude? His cheerful disposition, and the fire in his eyes when anyone mentined anything about his becoming Hokage? Where was his Naruto? Surely this couldn't be because of his death. Something else must've happened, but what?

"You know, Sasuke wouldn't want you to shut yourself out from the world like this Naruto," Tsunade explained, a tone of ice becoming apparent in her voice. She was beginning to get angry. She knew Naruto was going through a lot, but this was unacceptable. Ninja weren't supposed to act like this. This was borderline pathetic.

Tsunade was right. Sasuke didn't want this for Naruto. His emotions were on high, and he began to get angry. This was not what he wanted at all. What was Naruto doing to himself? Where was his strength? His anger? Naruto was always one to come through situations with barely a scrape. What the hell was going on? Now he understood Tsunade's concern like never before. This had to stop. Now.

Naruto began shaking, shuddering at the mention of Sasuke's name. His breath began to get ragged, before he seemed to compose himself. A few stray tears left wet trails on his cheeks.

"Naruto, I hope you understand what I mean. Sasuke was your best friend, right? If you had died, would you want him to be like you are now?" Tsunade questioned the icy quality now apparent in her tone.

More tears escaped, exposing Naruto. Tsunade knew he could hear her. If she had to use Sasuke's memory to get any kind of reaction out of Naruto, she would. This was not healthy for him at all. He needed to break out of this hole he had dug himself into, and she was prepared to pull him out by the scruff of his neck if need be.

"Would you Naruto? I'm sure Sasuke would want you to move on, become stronger, reach your highest potential. You would want him to do the same right?" Tsunade voice was shrill as she grilled him on his behavior.

Naruto took in a deep, shuddering breath, and opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it before anything could escape. Digging his fingernails into his palms, his knuckles grew white from the pressure.

"Naruto. Everyone had taken this hard, but most have grieved, started to move on. Even Sakura knows that's what Sasuke would want."

Naruto turned his head in the other direction as Tsunade once again tried to make eye contact. This was ridiculous. She was going to have to try harder.

"You're shaming him, Naruto," she told him, disgust dripping from her words.

A deep, pained look crossed Naruto's features. Quickly, he covered his face with his hands as he hung his head, shoulders shaking.

"You're destroying his memory with this display, Naruto. Do you not feel guilty at all?" Tsunade screamed at him.

An immediate anger radiated off of Naruto. Bursting out of his chair he began screaming obscenities, knocking things over, as a deep, feral growl tore from his throat.

"I'M SORRY! ALL RIGHT? I'M SORRY!" Naruto screamed before sinking to his knees and covering his head with his arms. Rocking back and forth he began taking deep even breaths, as if trying to control himself. 

Sasuke was taken aback at Naruto's outburst. While he was happy Naruto was showing some signs of life, this was not the kind he expected. Seeing Naruto trying to control his emotions afterwards was also disturbing. Naruto never tried to control anything about himself. And what exactly was he sorry for? Tsunade began trying to answer that question for him.

"What are you sorry for Naruto?" Tsunade asked concerned, placing a calming hand on Naruto's back. She was glad she had gotten a reaction out of him, but this she was not expecting.

Naruto growled, tearing himself from Tsunade's touch. Sitting back against the wall, he let his head fall back as he stared at the ceiling, tears streaming down his face, pooling in certain spots, darkening his shirt.

"Naruto, what are you sorry for? Talk to me, that's what I'm here for," Tsunade pleaded with Naruto.

Naruto shook his head back and forth, refusing to answer Tsunade's inquiries. Tsunade stood, trying to look down into Naruto's eyes. Pulling his legs to his chest, he put his forehead to his knees, and began rocking.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Tsunade knew she wasn't going to get anything else out of Naruto today. She had pushed him far enough already. She kneeled down to his level before deciding on the best course of action.

"I'm going to get someone to bring you something else to eat, as you ruined your last meal. I want you to eat, get your strength back, get some color in your cheeks. I'll check back in with you later, all right?" Tsunade wanted to hug him, but was afraid of what Naruto would do. She thought about sedating him, he hadn't been sleeping well either what with waking up from nightmares, but decided against it. Natural sleep was better than induced sleep. She would wait until it was absolutely necessary.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you back to your old self, Naruto. Feel better for everyone, okay?"

Tsunade stood from her kneeling position and began to leave the room. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

Sasuke was uncertain about what to do. He wanted to comfort Naruto, but couldn't. The best way for him to help him was to finish his mission as soon as possible. He knew that there was something else going on with Naruto, other than his death. He also knew that Naruto was most likely the one of the two people he was looking for. All he would need to do would be to go back to another time when he had thought he was dead. 

No one had ever told him what had happened on the bridge that day, because no one was absolutely certain besides Naruto, and he absolutely refused to tell Sasuke anything about it at all. Whenever it was mentioned, Naruto either grew angry, or immediately changed the subject, or both. Whenever he asked Kakashi about it, he always told him it was Naruto's story to tell, and if he wanted him to know, he would have told him what had happened by now. Sakura, really couldn't say much on it, as she was nowhere near where they were during the incident. She did say that she felt the biggest surge of chakra she'd ever felt in her life. Sasuke had always thought that perhaps it came from Haku, but wasn't sure. It was possible that it came from Naruto, but he always denied it. Now he would finally get his chance to find out what happened that day.

Walking over to Naruto, he kneeled down in front of his best friend/rival, and possibly even lover. His eyes went wide, and eyebrows raised as Naruto lifted his head and seemed to stare straight at him, not through him. He cocked his head to the side as if he were studying Sasuke's features.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, voice quavering.

Sasuke froze. Could he see him? How was that possible? Sasuke moved out of the line of Naruto's vision, and found that Naruto's eyes didn't follow his movement, but looked around as if searching for him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered once more. He stood to his feet and began looking around the room. Turning on his heel, he placed his arms out in front of him, trying to feel for Sasuke's presence.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called, a note of panic in his voice. "I know you're here."

Sasuke blanched at this. How? What? All sorts of thoughts began running through his head, but he couldn't get a handle on a single one.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered, hanging his head and dropping his arms to his sides. A whimpering sob escaped his throat. "I'm so, so sorry." Sobs tore through his throat as he dug his fingernails in his palms so hard, blood trailed to his knuckles before dripping to the floor.

Sasuke's heart was wrenching inside him at the sight. He wanted to comfort Naruto, but in his current state that was impossible. He was now more determined than ever to get back home for real. The week before he had died, when he was ignoring Naruto, he wished he could have back. Oh, how differently he would have done things. Maybe if he had, he wouldn't be in this situation. So many regrets.

Deciding it was better than nothing, he put his arms around Naruto, for some sort of semblance of comfort, even if Naruto wouldn't feel it, or see him doing it. He needed the comfort himself, as much as Naruto needed it right now. He silently prayed that he would be able to get through this so he could hold Naruto for real.

Naruto looked up in an instant, eyes going wide before they became half-lidded in sadness. "I'm sorry. I miss you so much," Naruto sobbed.

Sasuke knew Naruto knew he was there. How he knew was a mystery, but right now it wasn't important. He was finally able to make some sort of contact with Naruto, some sort of comfort and that was all that mattered right now. Knowing this was all the help he needed for the moment.

"I never got to tell you-" Naruto stopped, broken off by a sob. Sasuke immediately thought of his apology he never got to say. How much he hoped he would be able to make it back to tell him, and hear what Naruto had to say as well. Suddenly, all the things he had done, and the mistakes he had made, the people he had hurt seemed to press on his shoulders. If he ever got back, there were going to be some major changes and apologies. He was never one for saying he was sorry, but being dead put a whole new aspect on things. Things that didn't seem so important then, were suddenly unbearable. God, the things he had done, and not done.

Sasuke looked up into Naruto's face, wanting to wipe away his tears, but settled instead for placing his hand near his cheek. Naruto leaned towards his palm, knowing what Sasuke was doing.

"I know you have to leave. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Really, I didn't. If only I could take it back, fix the past," Naruto said, before beginning to sob once again. Sasuke wasn't sure what Naruto was apologizing for or talking about, but he would find out when he got back. Sasuke was going to try and fix the past enough for both of them to see each other again, and make sure something like this never happened again.

'Hugging' Naruto once more, he was set in determination. He couldn't really do much more for Naruto here. It would help him more if he were here in person. Picking up his hourglass, he thought of the time he wanted, and began feeling the horrible pulling, tugging, and stretching sensation all over again.

"Bye," Naruto whispered, right before he disappeared from Sasuke's vision. It was immediately replaced with a thick fog, but this time Sasuke knew exactly where he was.

SxN SxN

AN: Thanks once again for all the wonderful reviewers, and of course for being as patient as you have. I know I am not updating to frequently, but I promise I am working on this story whenever time allows me to. The holiday season is always hectic for me, and normally I would've waited until after, but this story just wouldn't leave me alone until I got it out. I know, Naruto's a little OOC in this chapter, but you'll understand why later, I promise! It's also a little fluffy, which is not normally something I write, so this is new to me, please be gentle! Thanks again for reading, and once again, please review! Reviews help Sasuke get back to Naruto faster, so review for Naruto's sake people! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long, and sorry it's not as long as I wanted it to be. Internet has been rather hard to get a hold of lately, that along with a little writer's block can put huge delay's on things that should have been done a long time ago. But, here it is, and I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and encouragement, it really means a lot and it keeps me writing, so please don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Okay, enough of my babbling, and on with the story.

Chapter 4

Naruto knew he was dreaming, but if that were the case he never wanted to leave. In this dream, all sense of reality disappeared. Sasuke was alive and well, they went on frequent missions side by side, and came home from them together. In this dream, all his dreams were complete. There was no death, there was no pain, suffering, or longing for things or people you could never have or never see again. There was no Tsunade trying to wake you up. No Sakura coming to see you looking forlorn, and trying to help you only instead to add to the festering pain that ran through your entire being by bringing up his name. There were no feelings of knowing that person was in the room with you, seeing you at your worst, and trying to comfort you. In this dream, that person was with you, always.

"You know, I could make this dream a reality for you."

Naruto heard the voice he had known since childhood. The voice that haunted his dreams, or rather his nightmares. The voice that easily, and happily reminded him of his faults and fears frequently. The voice that darkened his thoughts, and reminded him of all the horrible things he had done, and presumed to tell him all the dreadful things he would do in the future. 

There was where the voice was wrong. Naruto never planned on doing anything else, ever. This room was his sanctuary now, the only thing that contained the evil that he was. The evil things he had done. Never again would he kill . . .

"Kill? Now there's a good word. Perhaps we should go out and play again?"

"NO!!" Naruto screamed at the voice. "Not again," he sorowfully hissed barely above a whisper.

"Well then how about a compromise?"

Naruto suddenly found himself surrounded by the forest outside the walls of Konoha. He could hear the sounds of stream not far off, smell the water in the air, nearly tasting it on his tongue. It was sweet, cloyant from the minerals that ran through it day after day, year after year. The smell of something very familiar swept past his nose as the breeze carried it past. Toying with the ends of his hair, the gust was there then gone, the taint of familiarity with it, but Naruto knew it had been there.

He was off like a shot, pushing past branches, stealthily jumping limb to limb, mind concentrated tightly on that one thing. He was thankful he was downwind, this way his 'prey' wouldn't catch wind of him. The sight from the corner of his eyes was a blur, but he knew everything that went on around him anyway. The leaves that were falling, hitting him on their descent down to earth, permeated the air. That was good, though. It gave him extra cover.

There, he could smell it again. That wonderful scent carried by the breeze was the only thing he would gladly run through a hoarde of traps for. It was the essence of his beloved. He wasn't far now, just a little further. 

Picking up his speed with a tiny burst of chakra so as not to alert his prescence, he made it to a clearing. And there he was, looking nothing like an angel right in the middle. Making sure not to make even a heavy breath, he circled his way around, if only to see his face. As he did so, more scents were added to his. Even more heady than the stream were that of the wildflowers. Their aroma threatened to make him sneeze. When he was younger, he might have just given into the sensation, but he had made himself stronger, if only to prove himself to the one that appeared to be meditating.

Back to the trunk of the single tree in the clearing, eyes closed, breathing even, Naruto thought he looked like his heaven. He also happened to be his hell at the same time. He couldn't count the endless hours he had spent arguing with this person, fighting this person. The time that anger, frustration, and ignorance turned into the longing, dreaming and wanting of that person he couldn't say, but he knew it was there nonetheless.

Estimating the jump from his limb to the limb above Sasuke's head, Naruto calculated he could make it no problem. But could he without him noticing? Probably not, but he was willing to try it anyway. He planned on announcing himself in a more flamboyant fashion, but he didn't want to disturb the atmosphere of this place with his loud mouth. It just didn't seem right.

No sooner than his foot hit bark then Sasuke spoke.

"I was wondering when you were going to come over here," he said, opening his eyes, and craning his neck to look Naruto in the face. "I felt your chakra pulse awhile ago."

'Dammit!' Naruto thought. 'And I was being so careful. Well then, noted. Next time I will have to be even more careful around him. Otherwise, he might notice me when I really don't want him to find me. Like outside his window . . .'

Naruto dropped down beside Sasuke and looked up at the clouds. This was nice. Peaceful. He knew it wouldn't last. When you were a ninja, peace was a fleeting thing. It never stayed for very long.

"Someone's coming," Sasuke said, allowing his Sharingan to take over his normally sable eyes. 

'Speak of the devil,' thought Naruto.

"Which direction?" Naruto asked while he himself began feeling for that taint, and faint pulse of chakra. "East," he said, answering his own question as he felt the pulses of not one, but three different chakra bases.

Sasuke nodded in confirmation. "Ready?"

"Aren't I always?" Naruto replied, his cheesy grin plastered on his face.

Sasuke meerly smirked in reply, as he searched for a good ambush point. "Over there."

Naruto saw as well, as they both began heading in the same direction. They were outnumbered, but not outmatched. The hollow in the region provided excellent cover if they stayed on their present course. Surprise was the best attack from this position.

Three sound ninja came through the cover of the trees at the beginning of the field, searching the area.

"They know we're here," Sasuke said, voice barely above a whisper. If Naruto wasn't two inches away from him he never would've even heard it. "One's a clone."

'That makes it easy, then,' was Naruto's first thought.

Naruto pulled out a shuriken and smirked at Sasuke. Smirking in response, Sasuke immediately knew what he was thinking. 

"So, once again?"

"Seemed easy enough to me, but we have to bring one back to Tsunade for questioning. Sounds never up to any good," Naruto whispered back.

Nodding his head, Sasuke prepared himself as the Sound shinobi began heading towards their cover. 

Naruto jumped up out of his shelter and launched the shuriken between two of the shinobi, who dodged easily.

"Think that's going to stop us? Weakling-" the Sound ninja stopped when Sasuke emerged from his shuriken form and began making hand signs before allowing a stream of fire to emerge, charring one shinobi beyond recognition, and destroying the clone.

"Two down, one to go!" Naruto exclaimed in victory. 'This one's mine!' he thought.

"I will not be so easy to defeat as my fellows," the single ninja claimed.

"Aww, just shut up and take it like a man!" Naruto shouted before charging.

Instantly he began one handedly attacking the man while his other hand began to shape his infamous Rasengan. The Sound shinobi easily dodged Naruto's attacks, before Sasuke came in to add more pressure on the ninja, and give Naruto more time.

Catching one arm with his, Sasuke dodged the blow aimed at his face before grabbing the other arm as well. Seeing Naruto was ready, he held his captor still, while shouting to Naruto, "Now!"

Naruto had developed a rather handy trick with his Rasengan. Hearing Sasuke shout, he took his chance and seized the man in the ball of chakra. Sasuke watched as it turned from the size of a baseball to something large enough to completely surround the man and incapacitate him.

"Ha!" Naruto shouted triumphantly, raising his fist high in the air. Gloating over his victory, he watched as Sasuke picked the man up and hauled him over his shoulder.

"We should probably get him to Tsunade, now," Sasuke said, taking his own advice as he began in the direction of the village as Naruto followed suit.

After making their 'delivery' Sasuke stopped and looked over at Naruto. Naruto revelled in his eyes. No matter what emotion was being displayed in them, he was always lost in them.

"Ready to go home?" Sasuke questioned, motioning his head down the dusty street.

"Sure," Naruto replied as he began heading in the direction of his apartment. Sasuke and him fell into easy silence as they walked side by side. It was comfortable, not a silence that either felt inclined to break. A silence they had grown together over the years and were used to. Naruto normally wasn't one to keep silent, but Sasuke was, so he let him have his moments of peace every now and then. 

Sasuke was complex, that much Naruto knew. He supposed he liked the silence to think. Hell if Naruto knew what he was thinking of half the time, but he figured if Sasuke wanted him to know he would tell him. Sometimes, there were things he knew he would rather not know about, unless Sasuke brought it up. And until he did he was content to live in ignorance. Some things were definetly better left unsaid.

As they came upon the back entrance to Naruto's apartment, he began heading off in that direction. "I'll see ya arou-" he started but was cut off.

"Where are you going? Home is this way," Sasuke said as if it had been that way for years. 

Naruto was oblivious to what he was talking about and let it show as his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. What was he talking about? Home was at the apartment, always had been, right?

"Quit kidding around, Naruto and let's go. I wanna shower," Sasuke said, continuing his trek down the street, trailing small clouds of dust behind him.

"What the hell are you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked, starting to follow behind Sasuke, scratching the back of his head in puzzlement. Had Sasuke finally gone crazy?

"Stop being stupid, usaratonkachi. Let's go," Sasuke replied, not even looking behind him as he continued on his way.

"Go where!?" Naruto yelled in frustration.

Sasuke stopped, and turned his head to look at Naruto. Naruto could tell he was angry. Once again his eyes did all the talking.

"Our home. You know, the one you begged me to move in with you, until I couldn't take your nagging anymore. The one that finally declared us a couple to everyone in this village," Sasuke said nastily, the distaste dripping of his every word at Naruto's ignorance. "And now you're going to stand there and act like you don't even know what I'm talking about? What's wrong with you?" Sasuke questioned, face a mix of anger and concern.

Naruto was torn between whether or not to say something or keep his mouth shut to keep Sasuke from growing even more angry with him. However, he honestly didn't know what he was talking about. Sasuke had never even answered his question those few weeks ago, but now suddenly they were a couple, had their own place, and everyone knew about it? What the fuck was going on? 

Naruto was about to open his mouth, when Naruto noticed that the sounds of the village were no longer around him. There were no barking dogs, or the sounds of children playing down the street, and the wind that was toying with his hair had stopped suddenly. Looking up at Sasuke he noticed his hair looked windblown, but there was no breeze. Leaves had accumulated around him, but were frozen midair. Whirling around him he looked behind hiim at the children down the street. The ball they were throwing around had nearly made it to one child's hands but was seemingly floating just beyond reach.

Eyes widening, he began towards Sasuke, arm stretched out towards him. He pulled it back in disgust as Kyuubi took his place, and all around him Konoha faded to black. Kyuubi and he were alone. He was fooled this entire time, the field, the fight, the slow comfortable walk were all a ruse. . .

"It could be this way," Kyuubi started, bringing up another image of Sasuke, smirking at him in a way only he could. "This could be your life. Everything that had happened before wouldn't even be a problem here. You could start over fresh from here. Memories of the past gone."

Konoha once again materialized around him. Sunny skies, slight breeze, and Sasuke beckoning to him to go home. Oh, how his heart ached for it. Until he thought about what Kyuubi had said. No memories. None. If he had no memories . . .

"No," Naruto stated confidently.

"No?" Kyuubi echoed back to him in mock confusion.

"How could you ask me to give up everything we've been through for a false sense of security? I would give up everything for nothing! I'm not willing to lose what I have for your power play, no matter how tempting. What I have is staying right here," Naruto said, placing a fist over his heart.

"How very romantic. Now let's be serious here-"

"I am serious! It was your fault I'm in the predicament I'm in in the first place, you asshole! I'm done!"

"Please. What are you going to do about it? Turn yourself in?" Kyuubi asked sarcastically.

"Exactly."

"You wouldn't dare," Kyuubi said petulantly.

"Wouldn't I?"

"They would put you to death as soon as the words left your lips. Your trial wouldn't even last a minute!" Kyuubi threatened.

"I don't care. There really is no point anymore. They will either kill me, or lock me away somewhere where there would be no chance of you escaping. Either way, you lose. Right now, that's all that matters," Naruto explained, leaving himself to head back to reality.

"Come back here! There is more to this than you know! Come back!"

Naruto didn't even turn around. He was headed back to consciousness. Business there needed to be taken care of and it couldn't wait another minute.

A/N: I hope everyone out there liked the next installment. Please don't be to harsh, I really am trying to get this out as fast as I can, but well . . . Please don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts so far! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews peoples! It really helps when you get stuck somewhere in a story, and you don't have much time to write. The reviews make you make time for the people that are waiting! So, once again, Thanks!! More thanks for being ever so patient, there hasn't been much time lately to write, and I sort of got stuck on how I was going to do this next chapter, so patience is appreciated! And of course, Naruto is property of Kishimoto-sensei, so please don't sue me! 

Chapter 5

Sakura walked with her hands in her pockets down the dusty road, once again headed in the direction of the hospital to check on Naruto. She had been there once already this week, but she decided Naruto really needed a friend right now. He hadn't made any progress since the last time she checked on him, but Tsunade said to keep trying, and whatever Tsunade said nearly always went. Sakura could think of a few choice times when either Sasuke or Naruto had blatently disregarded orders and the mayhem that ensued after. A smile crossed her face at that memory. Then it faded as she realized how totally upside down things had become since Sasuke had died.

Shaking her head in frustration, she began wondering over Naruto's behaviour. Sure she was broken up about Sasuke, but she was dealing with it the best way she could. Naruto was not. This was the last way she expected him to act. She would have thought Naruto would have been out searching fervently for Sasuke's murderer, swearing upon everything he had that he wouldn't stop until he had. His staring off into space just didn't make sense. Sure she had noticed that Sasuke and Naruto had gotten closer over the years, so close that sometimes she wondered if there was more going on than they let on to other people. That at first had thrown her for a loop.

Then she stopped herself from going into a complete meltdown and looking at it from outside. Both were attractive, young and extremely skilled ninja. Even then she had been able to admit to herself that Naruto had turned out to be evenly on Sasuke's level when he put his mind to it. But then she thought of the fact that they always had an argument going on and she wondered if their arguments were meerly cover-ups for how they really felt for each other. That by arguing they could bypass anyone seeing what they were truly thinking and feeling. Sort of like Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi sensei . . . Not only that but she remembered what her mother had told her back when a boy in school was picking on her, and it all made sense. They, of course, had yet to see. 

Of course Sasuke was attractive to her back then. still had been, but she knew she stood a snowball's chance in hell of ever being able to call Sasuke her own. Why she kept pursuing was hard to tell, but at the time, she refused to give into Ino and let her have at him while she just sat back and watched. No that was not going to happen. So even though he had blatently ignored her, and many times told her, straight to her face there never was and never would be anything, she still kept on.

Now it was impossible. He was gone, and there wasn't any changing that, but Sasuke wouldn't want her to brood over him, and that was what she told herself everytime she started feeling down about her friend being gone. Naruto should do the same. 

She was sad for him, but at the same time she was pissed. She planned on telling him that as well. How could he do this to himself, her, Tsunade, and Sasuke? It got to her so horribly at times, it made her sick to her stomach. This shit had gone on long enough, and she was beyond tired with the whole situation. Something had to change, and it wasn't her attitude that needed it this time. It was disgraceful to himself, and Sasuke as well.

Looking up at the rather shady sky, she could see a storm coming in. She really rather would have preferred sunshine, but they had been due for a storm for sometime. The usually packed earth beneath her feet was leaving dust devils in the wake of her sandals as she continued on. The last time it had rained was . . . On the day of Sasuke's funeral. She remembered that. After the fire had gone out, and Sasuke's body was still left lying there on the pyre without a scorch, the skies had opened up and let themselves become known. She thought it was rather fitting for the mood of the village, and the circumstances. Almost like Sasuke was saying, 'I'm not going anywhere without at least feeling the rain one last time, fools.'

She smirked at that. Sasuke would've like that thought. Feeling a drop of rain hit her large forehead, she looked back up and saw the anbu traipsing the rooftops, looking left and right, searching out someone. Thinking at first they were looking for signs of anything that might be in cause with Sasuke's death, she immediateley disregarded that fact as they were no where near where Sasuke had died. That was halfway across the village near Ichiraku's.

"Who are they looking for?" she asked aloud to no one in particular.

"You," said a muffled voice.

Spinning on her heel, kunai at the ready, Sakura was face to face with one of the anbu she saw on the rooftops. His mask was that of a dog, and immediately she thought of Kiba, Naruto's friend. He had gone and seen Naruto as well sometime back, leaving with a look of loss on his face. Kiba, too had no idea how to help get his friend back to normal life. Looking around him she didn't see his faithful companion Akamaru, who had grown so large it was rather hard to miss him, so she doubted it was him. Probably a relative of the young man's she hadn't met before. As she was coming to this conclusion, two more anbu landed gracefully next to their brother, leaving not so much as a footprint in the dust at their feet. She marvelled at the level they had achieved, something she knew personally she would probably never reach. Being a medical shinobi suited her talents much more than being a killing machine, and she was glad of it. Helping people, to her, was much more rewarding a career.

She had been helping Tsunade at first in trying to figure out the reason behind Sasuke's lack of decay. Thinking it was just like Sasuke not to let his body get beyond anything that wasn't perfect, she racked her brain for reasons to the whole mess. However, everything that she had thought up, Tsunade had, and they had both disregarded every possibility in turn. Tsunade saw that she was having difficulty with the case and placed her back on her regular duties, telling her only to think about it when she had the time and to immediately come to her when anything new presented itself to her. Sakura hadn't seen Tsunade since that day. Nothing she thought of made sense. Wanting to help, but being helpless was a horrible feeling, and as much as she wanted to figure it out for Sasuke and everyone else, she was content at the moment to let Tsunade deal with. She called herself a coward everytime she thought that, but there really wasn't much else she could do.

Putting her kunai back in her pouch she began to question the shinobi. "Am I needed somewhere? Is someone hurt?"

"Tsunade sent us to find you. It seems Uzumaki Naruto has been calling for you. He refuses to speak to anyone else. Says you're the only one who will understand?" he said, head cocked to one side, questioning her without saying the words.

Sakura couldn't see his face, but she was sure it was one of confusion. Hers was the same way. What could Naruto possibly want to talk to her about that she would be the only one to understand? Something to do with Sasuke? Herself? Tsunade even, possibly? Figuring she would figure it out as soon as she got there and heard Naruto's testimony, she began a faster treck to the hospital than she ever had before. Keeping up alongside the anbu on her way, her mind raced with a million things that could happen, but not one really seemed to stick. 

Drawing closer and closer to Naruto's room, she spotted the window that lead straight inside. She would take that way, it was faster. As she came within twenty yards of the glass, she heard her name called out in sorrow. Almost like a heartfelt apology. It made her heart twist in agony. She carried herself even faster at the sound. The second time it was louder, and even more heartwrenching.

"SAKURA!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the building, causing the few people standing outside to look up in wonder, and confusion.

Leaping in through the opening, she landed gracefully next to Naruto's side, immediately placing a calming hand on his shoulder to keep him from crying out anymore. She didn't think her heart would be able to take anymore, her eyes already beginning to water at the morose atmosphere that engulfed her as she came within ten feet of her teammate.

"Naruto! What's the problem? What's wrong?" she asked, concern lacing her edged words. Immediately the medical ninja in her began to look for injuries, but upon finding none she moved to the next possible reason. This was a problem of the mind.

Naruto swept her up in a hug, meant to comfort himself more than her. Right now he needed something steady to keep himself on his feet as he felt as if he were about to be blown over by the slightest of winds. What he was about to reveal very may well kill him, and he could think of no one else who might possibly understand that than Sakura herself. Sweet, understanding Sakura. Surely she would see past the monster within him and look inside herself to comprehend. Tsunade would immediately think about what to do as a Hokage of her village, how to deal with the problem that way. She would immediately think of the council and how she would break the news. What she would do with Naruto after they had decided his fate. . .

Naruto didn't need nor want that. He needed someone who would try to grasp the meaning of what had happened. Who would look past the evil that he had done, and see the how and why of it. Right now he needed a friend. Someone who would listen to his whole story, someone he knew would care what happened to him no matter what he had done. Sure, Tsunade would care as much as she was allowed to, but he felt right now after their last encounter she would care more about what would happen afterwards. He wanted someone who would care about the now.

His first choice if revealing anything would have been Sasuke, but . . . He was the meaning, and reason Naruto was here. He was also the reason Naruto was about to spill his worst fears out to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto began, voice barely above a whisper. "I have something important to tell you. I need to be heard. I need you to listen. It can't wait any longer," he uttered under his breath, placing his forehead upon her shoulder, and gripping her tighter to him, as if afraid she would leave him and he wouldn't be able to utter a word.

"Naruto?" she questioned looking down at him with sincerity. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm listening," she finshed, finally returning his hug. Sakura had a feeling what Naruto was about to reveal would change all their lives forever, and she wasn't sure if she could take another blow like that, but Naruto had been there for her, and dammit if she wouldn't return the favor threefold if only to get him out of his funk. This was the most emotion she had seen him show since the day he was told Sasuke was gone. It was a good sign, right?

Pulling away slightly from her embrace, he placed both his hands on her forearms, and looked her steadily in the eyes. It was now or never. Do or die time for him, and the result would probably be both afterwards. He was prepared. This life he had been living was no fitting life for a ninja, or anyone else for that matter. Whatever happened afterwards, he was prepared to deal with it as it came, and he knew he deserved anything thrown at him.

"Sakura." Looking at her, he realized this interaction between them might very well be the last time he saw her, or talked to her. He wanted to take it all in for a minute before he lost everything. 

"Naruto?"

"It's all my fault," he began, eyes beginning to water as the visions of what he had done entered his mind for the thousandth time. How he had tortured Sasuke, made him feel helpless. All the questions 'he' had asked him. He remembered that absolute terror that shone in his face. The panic that welled up in him. How he knew he was powerless to stop it from taking over his limbs, making him utterly useless in the situation he was in. 

Naruto remembered letting the kunai fly from his fingertips, watching it embed itself in Sasuke's back, digging deeper and deeper. And the absolutely last thing he remembered, seeing him fall face first while people around him cheered the oncoming of the new year, oblivious to the blood raining down Sasuke's back from the killing blow . . .

SxN SxN

The fog was so thick, Sasuke could have sworn he would drown in it. That it would have choked him to death. He could barely see in front of his face, and swore. 'Just keep going forward,' he thought to himself. 'Eventually you will find what you came here to see.'

Heading forward with that thought in his head, he barreled through the fog. Seeming to get nowhere, he suddenly could feel five different chakra sources, and identify all of them. The wild one was of course, Naruto's. The calm, collected feeling one was Sakura's, as the fierce and tamed one was Zabuza's. Haku's had a sense of protection about it, not surprising. Kakashi's was one of fierce determination when he was in a battle, but out of it, it was one that meerly seemed indifferent. Lazy. Boring. That wasn't surprising either. Surprising was his was one of protection as well. Naruto always told him, his was one of vengance, and a determination like none he had ever seen. Even rivaled his determination at times, which Naruto was reluctant to admit.

If he could feel all this he knew he must be close. Following the chakra signals, he could hear Naruto's battle cries in the distance. Could hear his perserverance ring true through the blinding curtain that was the mist. Then he heard himself shouting directions at Naruto, telling him when to execute his attacks. Even back then they worked as a team, were close, and the future only proved that to be even more certain. Sasuke remembered Naruto holding him close as he thought he was dying, and was grateful now for having someone be there for him. When he had 'died' the last time, all he could think of was Naruto. Oh, Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

Hearing Naruto shout out his name, Sasuke knew he was at the point where he was dying, and he needed to get there, now. His whole reason for coming here was to see Naruto's reaction after he was gone. If he fought, or if he meerly sat there and took a beating from Haku, like he took the mental beatings from Tsunade when she was trying to wake him up. 

Faintly he could hear himself and Naruto talking, the words were't important. He knew what had passed between them that day, no need for rehashing now. He understood today why he had took those blows for Naruto, but then his mind couldn't grasp the reason. Best friends for him were non-existent. Friends themselves didn't have meaning, because then he had thought he didn't have any. At the time, it was only to do the right thing, and protect a teammate. A ninja way of doing things. Now his actions took on a whole new meaning. He was willing to accept that meaning now. Accept everything he had told himself he couldn't have.

It hit him like a blow to the face. The way he had died for Naruto back then was nothing like the way he would die for him now. If he had to, he would give up his very essence, his very being to protect Naruto. Fiercly would he fight to protect that spark, that wildness, and joy, the sometimes wacky and hilarious thing that was Naruto. He would do everything in his power and pull up more he didn't even know he had to fight to make sure he never saw the hurt or anger he sometimes saw in Naruto. The hurt and anger he sometimes caused. He would make it through this to get back to him, to apologize and tell him he was willing to fight with him, by his side and for him. Fight for his precious person. His only precious person he had had since the last one betrayed him. With Naruto, it seemed a safe bet he wouldn't have to worry about that. Naruto would never betray him . . .

There, he could see them. Naruto gripping him tightly to his chest as if his life depended on it. Sasuke could see the needles protruding from his body in various places, and from Naruto's as well. He could feel the chakra welling up in Naruto like Sasuke had never felt before. Then slowly it changed . . .

No. No, it wasn't possible.

But it had to be. He could feel the same killing intent coming from Naruto that he had felt the day he died and the day beforehand. Only this time it was aimed at Haku. His heart leaped into his throat before plunging back down into his stomach. 

This wasn't ever supposed to happen! How, why . . . WHAT! Sasuke couldn't form a single coherent thought. Betrayal was his first thought, before he quickly pushed it away. Naruto was his friend, his newly found precious person. He would never betray him! Right?

A chakra force so massive surrounded Naruto, that Sasuke himself wanted to run, though he knew he was in no danger. It was tinged the crimson red of blood. And Naruto's eyes, his eyes were the same blood red as his own when he was using his Sharingan. Only these were deeper, more unfocused. Their main action was death. Nothing else mattered but to kill. Sasuke watched as Naruto's hands grew to a claw-like state, and his whiskered cheeks grew more pronounced. Canines becoming progressively sharper, as the chakra behind him seemed to grow a form. A form of a nine-tailed fox.

Sasuke had had his own suspiscions about the seal on Naruto's stomach, but they were nothing to the point of what was just revealed to him. Naruto was the holder of Kyuubi. The nine-tailed, demon fox that nearly destroyed Konoha all those years ago. All the stares and the insults, the shunned face Naruto had on him every now and then all came into a crystal clear picture in Sasuke's head. The villagers looked at him as the source now. Pitiful.

Now he had two things to reel over in his head, clashing with everything he had believed to be true. He couldn't take this. It felt as if he were being ripped apart from the core. One belief pulling one way, and the other obstinately pulling in the opposite direction. Had to find out if it was true. Had too. His well-being and future happiness depended on him finding out who was responsible for his death. And his mind was finally allowing it to be a possibility, if it really was Naruto. The only way to do so was to go to the present and see if Tsunade had found out anymore information.

Watching as the Naruto he had just come to realize was his precious person, hoped was, and could still be his precious person, delivered blow after blow to Haku, he gripped his hourglass tightly. While the by now familiar tugging sensation took over him, the only thing he could think of was Naruto. Please, please let it not be Naruto . . .

He was all at once in the familiar stark room where he knew Naruto to be staying under Tsunade's orders. This wasn't originally where he had planned on going. Was the hourglass losing power? Surely he still had plenty of time right? He was so close! Please don't let him have come this far only to be taken back!

Sakura was there, holding Naruto as he gripped her as fiercly as he had just seen his past self gripping him. Naruto seemed to be holding on for dear life. He looked lost, but at the same time like he had finally figured something out. Like he was ready to die, and was accepting it as an inevitability.

Listening to the exchange between Sakura and Naruto, he watched as the tears welled up in his eyes and he spoke.

"It's all my fault."

Sasuke was puzzled. What! What was all your fault! He wasn't sure how much time he had left to put the pieces in place. Naruto appeared more content to brood over something. Sasuke watched as the tears slipped out of his closed eyes, eyebrows furrowing even more in pain.

"I did it, Sakura. I killed him!"

SxN SxN

A/N: Gomen nasai for ending it here, but it was so perfect to leave it hanging like that! Please don't kill me! For those of you who have read my other story you know how fond of cliffhangers I am, and I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as my mind pounds it out of me! Please, please don't forget to review! I live off of reviews! It's always so refreshing to hear what people think of your story, and it really does keep you writing. So please, if ya liked it, let me know! I wanna hear! Thanks! And keep looking out for the next installment! Ja ne!  
SasuNaruJunkie 


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah! New chapter! Once again, a million thanks to all the people who took the time out of their lives to review this story! And of course, the usual disclaimer stating that the master Kishimoto owns Naruto, and sadly I don't, otherwise, well, if you don't know by know, why do you even bother reading yaoi? Okay, chapter 6!

Chapter 6

Tsunade sat at the hearing that was debating Naruto's case. When Sakura had come to her with the news, she had seriously thought the girl had hit her head and needed medical attention, but then she saw the hurt look in the girls eyes, and heard the seriousness of her tone. It wasn't a joke, and her life and the lives of many had just taken another serious turn.

It was very much obvious that nine out of the ten nobles present wanted nothing more than to send the boy to his death. Either that or they wanted him to waste away in a cell for the rest of his life. However, then most of them argued that with what he was harboring he would find a way to escape and fully destroy the village this time. Before, Tsunade would've swore on the life of everyone she knew that Naruto would never do such a thing, but after what he had done now, she couldn't be as sure of the boy anymore. If anyone but Sakura had come and told her that it was Naruto that killed Sasuke she would've done away with them herself, but she knew that Sakura would never, could never make something so heartwrenching up unless it was the absolute truth.

When she had gone to see him herself, to try and get an explanation out of him, the only thing he would say was how sorry he was. That he wasn't himself, and that he didn't really know he had done it until it was already over with. That part concerned Tsunade. Naruto was usually always aware of himself when he was fighting. It made her wonder if there was something wrong with the seal, if it was no longer powerful enough to hold the demon in since Naruto had learned how to harbour and use the fox's chakra for his own use. However, upon checking the seal, and doing a few tests herself, she saw no signs of anything amiss with it.

Still listening to the ten nobles bickering amongst themselves she began to get annoyed. Not a single one was bothering to ask her opinion. As if she were just a figurehead here, and her say in the matter meant nothing to them. She had completely disregarded their thoughts of using the age old Missing Ninja Run as something that was completely barbaric, and was never to be mentioned again unless they all wanted their necks broken within the next few seconds. The thought of Naruto being let loose and then being hunted by a number of anbu bent on destroying him minutes afterwards made her sick. Naruto was a wonderul ninja, and could well take care of himself, but he was not a dog to be beaten when it had bitten someone, no matter what he had done. Tsunade was still working on getting to the bottom of the reason for Naruto's behavior, and killing him wouldn't help her find out the answer any sooner.

Just as she was about to voice her opinion of Naruto's fate an anbu entered the room and bowed low to his superiors. Nodding her head in his direction, the anbu began to speak.

"We have brought the prisoner, Hokage-sama," he said, voice very serious and only faultering once. She could tell that this particular anbu was Shikamaru, and that the news of what Naruto had done was as much of a shock to him as it was with her.

"Very well, then. Bring him in," she replied with a wave of her hand.

"Pardon me, Hokage-sama," said one of the nobles. Right now, Tsunade couldn't be bothered to remember his name, there were other matters that were more important at the moment.

"Yes?" she questioned, agitated. God, how she would love to strangle a choice few of these nobles!

"We have not decided the boy's punishment as of yet. Surely you would like to wait until it has been determined?" he said, raising an eyebrow at the Hokage's actions.

"And why would you think that?" she asked, turning to look at him more fully. "He has as much a right to hear what is being decided about his future as you do, only more so as it will only effect him. Unless you have decided you want to join him?" she questioned eyes as hard and cold as steel. Tight lipped the noble looked away, knowing he had been beaten.

"Bring him in," she ordered again. This time there were no questions.

The anbu, or rather Shikamaru, nodded his head as he turned around and headed to the large, oaken double doors behind him. Opening them both, he took his place at the front of a diamond arrangement of anbu, and at their center was Naruto. His head was hanging low and he had bags under his eyes. Tsunade knew for a fact that he had not slept in a few days, nor had he bothered to do anything a normal person would do in their everyday routine. No showers, no eating, not much of anything except for sitting and staring at the wall. His overall disheveld appearance made the boy look rather pitiful, and Tsunade couldn't help but feel pitiful for him. She also saw that the anbu had constrained his hands behind his back with chakra, and that he didn't seem to care in the slightest.

The only sounds in the room were the anbu's and Naruto's footsteps upon the wooden floor as they approached the long conference table. Naruto looked up and saw Tsunade at the center, flanked on both sides by ten of the villages nobles. He could care less. He was sure that whatever they decided was far less than what he deserved. Even death, he was sure, wouldn't be enough of a punsihment.

"You four may leave. I believe we can handle the situation from here," Tsunade ordered.

Gasps of disbelief could be heard from most of the nobles. Looking back and forth between themselves, some began to voice concerns about Tsunades statement. Surely, she didn't mean to leave them alone in the room with this animal? Was she mad? He would kill them all! He should be taken out and beaten for daring to appear in front of us in such a state of appearance! Disreputable Demon! Disgusting! I'll just be happy when he is gone for good!

Tsunade had to stop all this incessant chatter before Naruto really did kill them all. If he did, at this point, Tsunade didn't think she would even try to stop him. It might actually be enjoyable. But, sadly no. It was back to business for her.

"Surely you don't think I won't be able to handle him?" she asked all the nobles at once, ice present in her tone and it seemed to freeze all conversation. Tsunade inwardly smiled at this, happy that she still had the ability to make these nobles piss their pants if she really wanted too.

"I give my personal affirmation that he will not try anything. Am I right in assuming so, Naruto?" she questioned him directly, ice no longer present in her voice.

When at first Naruto didn't respond, the nobles once again picked up their incessant chatter. Head still hanging low, Naruto very slightly shook his head in response. The arguments going on between the nobles slowly ceased and all was once again silent.

"Very well, then. You four may go about your regular duties. Dismissed."

Bowing, the four anbu took their leave. Naruto now stood alone, and very vulnerable in the middle of the room, a mere five feet away from Tsunade. He was still too ashamed to look her in the eyes, so he kept his head down, studying the grain in the floorboards as if it were the most fasinating thing he had ever seen.

"Now, Naruto. You know and understand the charges that are being placed on you, do you not?" Tsunade questioned the boy softly.

Naruto once again shook his head.

"Good. We still have yet come to a desicion. But I believe the general consensus is to have you imprisoned for life. You understand this?" Seeing Naruto shake his head, she continued. "Very well, if no one else would like to add anything?" she asked looking back and forth at the nobles seated on her left and right, almost daring anyone to say anything.

"Yes, actually there is something else we would like to add Hokage-sama," said one of the three Hyuuga's seated at the table. Fuck. She was sure that nothing good would come from this man's mouth and quite honestly didn't want to hear him out at all.

"We believe an execution is in order for this prisoner."

She thought as much. There wasn't anything else she could do for Naruto besides hold a vote and pray. She knew that they might come to some sort of arrangement such as this, but she had hoped beyond hope that maybe some sort of compasion lay within them. Obviously, she was wrong, and oh, how she hated to be wrong. Now, she would have to find a way to postpone the execution as long as she could. There was more to this than either she or Naruto knew and she had to find out what it was before it was too late.

"How many here agree to this punishment?" Tsunade asked, her heart jumping into her throat. 

A show of eight hands went up around Tsunade, confirming her worst fear. Eight out of eleven was more than enough to send Naruto to death, and nothing Tsunade said would be able to change the outcome.

SxN SxN

Sasuke thought he was experiencing deja vu, as he once again was feeling cool, slate tile beneath him. The only difference this time was that he was on his back and looking up into nothing but an endless fog. Not very different, but enough to let him know that what he just heard in that room wasn't a dream. It was true. Naruto had killed him, and he wasn't sure how to react to that. One part was angry and wanted revenge, another wanted to forget and forgive, and still yet another part swore up and down that it wasn't true. That somehow Naruto had been forced to do it. Sasuke couldn't see that happening. Naruto was too strong of a person to be controlled, especially to the point of killing his best friend. Or so Sasuke had thought they were best friends . . .

Sasuke was shaken out of his morbid musing's by the face of Scathaca looming over him. Sitting up slowly but surely, he didn't need to take in his surroundings like last time. He knew where he was and knew that the two Gods in front of him held his fate in their hands. He only wished he knew if he had found the right two people, or rather, the one person really. Standing, he walked forward towards Chronos, Scathaca following alongside him before she moved to stand next to her brother who was as always sitting upon his ancient throne, looking thoroughly put out at having people around encroaching on his personal space.

"You have used up all of your time boy," Chronos began irritably. "I am sending you on."

Sasuke was confused. "Sending me on home, or sending me on to the afterlife?" he questioned the God.

"That all depends upon your answer, Sasuke," Scathaca answered for her brother. She was smiling sweetly. Her smile seemed to be full of hope for him, and he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Yes, yes, out with it. I want this to be over with as soon as possible. Whom did you find? I hope for my sake that you did not-" he stopped abruptly at a slap on his shoulder from his sister. "However, if you have found them I will send you back regardless."

"Not them," Sasuke replied, looking at the tile beneath his feet.

"Pardon me?" Chronos asked. "Not them? We did tell you, you had two people to find, did we not? Did you only figure out one of them?" he inquired, leaning foward in his chair, as if he were interested in what Sasuke had to say.

Scathaca's eyes seemed to light up at Sasuke's answer. Almost as if she knew all along, which Sasuke was sure she did, but right now that wasn't important. He had so many more things to do now than he did before he 'died', and he wanted to get on with them. Problem now was, he wasn't sure how he was going to go about doing that.

"No. I found them both. They just both happen to be one person," he answered, heart ripping in two pieces.

"Ah. I figured as much. Before I send you back, however we need a name to be sure the person you are talking of is the right one," he said, leaning back and stroking his long, snow white beard. Scathaca took a step towards Sasuke as she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him as he revealed his information.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, the name slipping past his lips like an oath. He wasn't sure wether to rejoice, or get revenge. It was too much! How was he supposed to deal with this rationally! Gripping the sides of his head, he battled with the feelings roiling around inside him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do!

"I know how incredibly hard this is for you," Scathaca said, eyes searching his for something. Of what Sasuke couldn't really be sure.

"Very well, then. On you go, and make sure you don't come back, yes?"

"Just remember," Scathaca started, "things that are and things that have happened are not always what they seem, and that as you figure things out to follow what you feel is right, in here," she finished placing her palm upon his chest, just over his heart.

Sasuke nodded his head. He wasn't sure if he understood, but he was going to try and figure things out for both his and Naruto's sake.

Chronos waved his hand, and Sasuke could no longer feel the cool metal of the instrument around his neck as it was now back in Chronos's possesion, dangling lightly between his fingers.

"Ready then?" Chronos asked, impatient to be done with this burden.

Sasuke shook his head. He was sure Chronos couldn't care either way, but if he wasn't ready now, then he never would be.

"Thank you, for giving me another chance," Sasuke said to the two Gods, hoping they would take his thanks, as he didn't give it very often, nor did he want to.

"Yes, yes," Chronos replied, indifferent to Sasuke's thanks.

"Safe journey, Sasuke," Scathaca said, smiling once again at him.

The familiar feeling he always felt when traveling time took over for the last time, and Chronos and Scathaca's faces blurred away.

The resounding pop in his ears assured him his journey back was over. At first, it was hard to breath as his lungs had not been used in some time and he ended up gasping in as much air as he could. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly opened his eyes, letting them get used to the light once more, and all he saw was white. Did the old man send him on to the afterlife after all? Surely not, right? Reaching out a hand, he found that the white he was seeing was the sheet placed over his body. The thought of his dead body laying here made him shudder. He had to get out of this room, now.

Sitting up was incredible hard, his muscles didn't respond as they once had, and strangely felt sore, as if he had just gone through a rigorous training session with Naruto. Pulling the sheet off his head, he began thinking about Naruto, and what he was supposed to do with the newly acquired information. He would have to think about that later, right now he needed to find clothes as he just discovered that he was freezing and sitting butt naked on a cold metal table wasn't helping things. His mouth was also bone dry, and he needed water, but that would have to wait for the moment.

He was relieved to once again feel his chakra flowing through him, slowly right now, but he was sure it would pick up once his body got back to normal. He wasn't sure how this all happened medically, as he hadn't ever heard of anyone else suddenly 'rising from the dead' before, but he was sure he would be fine eventually. Hopefully.

Very slowly, he angled his legs off the side of the metal table before sliding to the floor. His muscles still being too weak to hold him up, betrayed him as he immediately fell to the floor in a heap of limbs. His breathing was labored, and he lay on the floor for a few seconds trying to get it back to normal. Seeing a closet of sorts on the other side of the room, he began pulling himself forward with his arms in an effort to reach it. Upon opening it, his hopes were confirmed as he found standard issue hospital wear inside. At least now he would be able to keep his dignity when he left the room.

After very sluggishly getting his clothing on, he needed to decide on his first course of action. His first thought was to immediately find Naruto and question him, but that had too many setbacks at the moment. So the only thing left to do was find Tsunade and explain to her what happened without sounding too crazy, but he didn't see how that was possible. If someone told him something like what he went through, he would think nothing less than that they were insane. But how else did you explain 'coming back from the dead'? He had no better story and could think of nothing better, so the truth would have to do, until he thought of something else. They didn't call him a genius for nothing, it would come to him.

Reaching out with his small amount of chakra, he located Tsunade and Naruto both within her conference room. Surely they weren't deciding his fate already? How long had he been in Chronos's realm? He couldn't be sure. He had to move fast before anything drastic was done.

Summoning up all the chakra he had left to steady his muscles, he sprang out the window and headed towards whatever fate decided to throw his way this time.

Leaping cautiously from rooftop to rooftop, he could see people looking up and pointing at him in shock. He really didn't want people to see him yet, but there really wasn't anything he could do about it. This was the fastest route to where Tsunade was, and he didn't have enough chakra to take the longer and more discreet path. Ironically, time wasn't on his side right now.

He was so close, but his body was failing him. Sitting on the floor in a heap, he had his hand on the handle of the door that would lead him into the room where Naruto was. His chakra had diminished, and his breathing was once again heavy, and he felt weary beyond belief. All he wanted to do was sleep. He could feel his eyelids closing, but stopped them as he could just pick up the sounds of the voices on the other side of the doors.

"We believe an execution is in order for this prisoner."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Execution? Naruto?

"How many here agree to this punishment?" Sasuke heard Tsunade's question. His heart wrenched in his chest at the thought of Naruto being executed, and then he remembered Scathaca's words. He had to stop them. He had to get inside, make himself move just a few feet, though it felt like miles.

Turning the knob, and letting the door open from the push of his body weight falling upon it, he fell across the opening. All eyes turned to stare in disbelief, shock, and horror as he opened his mouth to speak. Watching Naruto turn around, he saw the look in his eyes, and knew he had to say something, anything to get it to go away. It was too painful to look at.

Knowing he was going to pass out any second, he let the first words he thought of fall from his lips.

"You can't execute him," he began, stopping to catch his breath. "I'm not dead."

Sasuke's world was going black, and his last thought was, 'Well, it's better than red.'

SxN SxN

Yay! Sasuke's finally back! Sorry this took so long, I wasn't sure how I was going to start or end this chapter, but as usual, my love for cliffhangers took over and I knew that was where I should stop. Please don't hate me! Also, I am trying to keep them all some what the same length. I don't have as much time to write anymore, but I promise I am sparing as much time as I can to finish this story so your patience means the world to me, as do everyone's reviews. So a trillion thanks to my faithful reviewers who remind me to keep it up, and that they like how the story is going, but don't worry, I am not done yet, so please expect more, just not too, too soon. Please, please, please, remember to review, I absolutely love reviews and I respond to them when I can! Thanks again! Ja ne!

SasuNaruJunkie 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay peoples, here is chapter 7. Usual disclaimer stating that of course, no, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does(the lucky bastard). Well, I had quite a bit of extra time on my hands, so I decided to pound out an extra chapter on my story, give you guys something more than just one chapter after so long. So now there's two new chapters added! I hope everyone is liking the story so far, and that this little bit explained things from Naruto's point of view. If you have any questions feel free to ask! You could always ask in reviews! Reviews are good! I lurve reviews, can't survive without them! No, seriously people, I am working on an actual real work of fiction, NOT fanfiction, but I submit fanfiction to see if people like my work to give me somewhat of an idea of how people might like my actual fiction(make sense?). I really do live off reviews! So let me know what you think, please! Thanks again to everyone who had reviewed so far, and for the people who have kept up with the story so far! Ja ne for now peoples!  
SasuNaruJunkie 

Chapter 7

Sasuke could have sworn he heard Naruto screaming his name, becoming more and more hoarse as he continued, but he couldn't be bothered to get up and look for him right now. Sleep had claimed him, and his body refused to respond anyway. Beeps, and clicks drowned out the sound of Naruto's voice until all he heard was an incessant, loud pitched blaring in his ears. He also felt his breathing slowing down, and his heartrate dropping.

'Very well,' he thought, sighing, not upset with this turn of events at all. If anything he was pleased, accepting. 'At least it's a normal death this time. This way doesn't hurt. It's almost nice, peaceful.'

All at once, he was being jostled, and the blaring stopped. He could feel something being painfully stuck into his arm, causing a moan to escape his lips. He could feel and hear at least three people around him, making way too much noise for him to sleep, or die peacefully, whichever happened first. He really didn't care either way, he just wished they would leave him in peace. Was a little quiet too much to ask for?

Something was being inserted into the crook of his arm, and then wrapped up. Forcefully he was being pulled up into a sitting position, and the bandages he felt around his torso and back were being removed harshly. Stinging pain assaulted the wound on his back and he took an oath that if he ever woke up from this, all three of these people would wake up with chopsticks shoved up their asses sideways! What they hell were they doing to him! He just wanted to sleep, dammit!

More bandages were wrapped around his middle, and he was, finally, let back down gently. The blare had once again slowed down to an annoying beeping. That would have to go somehow, but he was too tired to think of a way to get rid of it. Was that Naruto yelling again? Usuratonkachi. Someone keep him quiet, please. He needed a long nap. Right now really wasn't the time to talk, maybe later . . yeah . . later, seemed . . better . . . sleep now . . .

SxN SxN

Iruka was in charge of watching Naruto. He wasn't sure how happy he was about that at the moment, but he seemed to be the only one to keep him from trying to run back to Sasuke's room at the hospital. So, he figured he'd help where he was needed. Mixed emotions still ran through him about Naruto, and he wasn't sure how to act around the boy. On the one hand he love him like a little brother, and thought he would be able to forgive the boy of anything, especially his pranks. But killing Sasuke was not a prank, that was a serious offence of the worst kind. Killing your own teammate, friend.

But then, Sasuke wasn't dead. He was laying in the hospital, nearly comatose, and had been that way for two days straight now. Iruka would've swore up and down Sasuke was dead, even though he had been there that day for his funeral. It all made no sense, and he was perfectly content to sit back and let Tsunade-sama figure the whole thing out. Trying to think about how it was possible for him to be dead one day, and then alive made his head hurt. He wasn't fond of headaches, and made a point to leave well enough alone. Sasuke was alive, and for now that was all that mattered about it.

Naruto had tried numerous times to escape his confines and run over to see him, but was forbidden from doing so by declaration from the nobles. They were afraid he was trying to run off to 'kill' him again. Iruka thought the whole thing was ludicrous. If he wanted to kill Sasuke, wouldn't he be more quiet about it? Like the first time? Everytime he got anywhere near the boy, he frantically began calling out his name, getting him caught in the act everytime. Now, Iruka was no genius, but that made absolutely no sense if he were going to kill him. Even for loudmouthed Naruto. There were times when he was tempted to sneak the boy in to see him, but then he remembered that it was Naruto that put him there in the first place, and he stopped himself.

Right now, all Naruto seemed to be able to do was sit and stare out the window in the direction of the hospital, his forehead plastered to the glass. It had begun raining a few hours ago, and the reflection Iruka saw of Naruto's face from the glass was blurred from the rain making trails down the pane, but he could clearly see the forlorn look on Naruto's face. It tore at him, but Iruka had to be strong. For both of them. Tsunade had promised a five minute supervised visit when Sasuke was in a more stable state, but Iruka had no clue when that would be. He told Naruto to just be patient.

The whole situation reeked of something foul to Iruka, and he thought it might be nice to try and get something out of Naruto, to better understand how he himself was supposed to feel about all of this. He couldn't pick sides unless he knew the whole story. Sakura had come by a few times after visiting Sasuke to tell Naruto of his condition and try to talk to him, but he clammed up. He wouldn't talk to her. Not a word escaped his lips, and his eyes took in everything but her. Iruka could tell he was ashamed. He would've been too.

Setting down the paper he was grading, he walked across the room and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, startling him out of his musings. Naruto quickly spun around and looked up at Iruka, his face an unreadable mask. Iruka looked backed at Naruto, not taking his eyes away from his. Slowly the mask slipped away, and Naruto was once again that small vulnerable child Iruka saw so many years ago.

To say he was startled when Naruto wrapped his arms around his middle and buried his face in his stomach was an understatement. Taking stock of the situation, he decided right now, all Naruto needed was comfort, and his parental side took over him. Placing one hand over his shoulders, and holding the blond head with the other, he gave Naruto a brotherly hug. He would deal with his other feelings later. This felt more right than being angry with the boy, though he couldn't explain why.

"It will all turn out alright, Naruto. Just give it some time, yeah?" Iruka softly stated, ruffling Naruto's blond locks that definetly needed cleaning.

Naruto denied Iruka's statement by shaking his head against his stomach. Releasing his hold on the boy, he squatted down in front of Naruto, trying once again to gain eye contact with him. Naruto squirmed in the chair he was sitting in, as if he were debating wether or not what he had just done was a mistake.

"I am here, if you need to talk, Naruto. In fact, I really wish you would talk to me, and if not me then anyone. You need to get this out, or it won't go away, hmm?" Iruka said, trying to get Naruto to open up to him. This wasn't healthy for the boy, and he instantly knew what he needed.

"Wait here, promise?" Iruka asked, turning his head to see the boy more clearly.

Naruto shook his head in understanding, and watched as Iruka opened the door and spoke with the anbu standing guard outside the door.

Five minutes later, a makeshift tub was filled with hot water behind a screen. Iruka began steering Naruto towards it, explaining what was needed, and then he left Naruto to his own devices, while he once more spoke with the anbu outside.

Iruka heard the soft rustle of clothes being removed, then the soft sigh as he was sure hot water hit weary flesh. If nothing else, this would at least make Naruto smell better, but Iruka knew hot baths did wonders for all kinds of different situations people were stuck in. Almost like washing away the worries, fears, and stress along with the dirt and grime. Naruto had a few things he needed to wash away, and he needed privacy to do so. Iruka left him to his reflections, and waited for the rest of his 'treatment' to show up.

Naruto stepped out from behind the screen, barefoot with a pair of his own pajamas on, though they looked about to fall off of him at any moment. Naruto hadn't been eating properly since Sasuke had gone, and had lost weight as a consequence. Still toweling his hair dry, Iruka gave him a genuine smile of happiness and was pleased when he got a small one back from the normally despondent young man. Good, at least this part worked somewhat.

A knock reverberated throughout the small room, and Naruto looked up eyes wide in fear. Iruka waved a hand, trying to calm the boy as he opened the door and recieved a warm package that steamed and let off the most intoxicating aroma. Iruka knew it would smell like heaven to Naruto, and would feel even better once it was shoveled down and sat resting still warm in his empty stomach.

Closing the door behind him, he held up the package and gave Naruto another smile.

"Miso pork sound good?" he asked merrily.

Naruto stared at the package, and Iruka saw a quick flash of a pink tongue dart out to moisten dry lips.

'Hook, line, and sinker,' Iruka thought happily. He knew Naruto was hungry, he had heard his stomach rumbling quite a few times in the last hour and that was what had decided him.

Setting the package on the circular table in the corner of the desolate room, Iruka started taking the ramen out and making places for them both to sit and enjoy their favorite past time. Sure they weren't at Ichiraku's eating it, but this was the next best thing. If he could've taken him out, he would've, but he didn't want to push the anbu outside any further than necessary. They had already looked at him funny when he had asked for the bath.

Naruto inched towards the table, and Iruka saw the boy lightly sniffing the air, trying not to get caught in the act of doing it. Iruka laughed lightly at this, and Naruto's face scrunched up in displeasure.

"Come on Naruto, it is okay to eat your favorite food," Iruka said, breaking apart the disposable chopsticks and setting them down next to Naruto's share of their meal. Seeing Naruto stuck firm to where he stood, almost as if he had grown roots into the floor beneath his feet, Iruka walked behind him and guided him towards the table. Lightly pushing him down into the chair, he scooted the bowl closer to Naruto and placed the chopsticks in his nimble fingers.

"Eat."

Iruka took his place next to Naruto and began to dig into his meal, watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye. He saw the young man mutter Itadakimasu, before starting to slowly eat his food. Iruka knew it would only take a few bites before he would be shoveling the food in like never before, and he wasn't dissapointed. It was merely two bites later that had Naruto ploughing happily into his ramen. Iruka smiled. Naruto was too easy.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Iruka asked after Naruto finally seemed content. It had only taken three bowls of ramen before he decided he was full instead of his usual ten, but then Naruto hadn't eaten in a while and his stomach really wasn't up to that task yet.

Naruto slightly nodded his head as his hand rubbed his stomach in satisfaction.

"Good, because-"

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto interrupted softly, not looking up from his empty bowl.

Iruka was startled. He hadn't expected Naruto would want to say anything yet, but was more than happy that had. "Naruto?"

"Why?" he asked, voice still light. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he tried to get a grip on the situation.

"Why what, Naruto?" Iruka echoed back at him.

"Why, this. Why the bath, and the ramen, and you're being so nice," Naruto asked, letting his voice traipse off into almost nothing.

"There really isn't any reason other than that you deserved a little TLC right now. I'm trying to help you Naruto. I couldn't think of any better way than to get you cleaned up, and filled up. Why, you don't feel better?" Iruka inquired, folding his hands together in front of him, and looking over at his charge.

"No, I do. It's just that, I really don't deserve all this," Naruto replied, placing his head in his hands, covering his face from Iruka's searching gaze.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because. I'm just as they all said. I've turned into the vicious demon everyone always thought I was. They were all right. I'm evil!" Naruto exploded, picking up his bowl and heaving it across the room causing an explosion of glass shards to fly in all different directions.

Iruka was taken aback at Naruto's statement. How did Naruto come to think these awful things? This had to be fixed.

"Look, Naruto," Iruka began calmly. "Yes, you have done an awful thing. But that doesn't make you evil."

"Then what does it make me, huh?! Everyone here despises me! It's no secret! They all want me dead, and would have killed me if he- if Sas-," Naruto trailed off.

"Evil people, Naruto, don't show remorse for their actions. They don't turn themselves in, they run. They don't try to run off to see the person they 'killed' to make sure that they are okay. Do you understand?"

"It doesn't make what I did any less horrible," Naruto said, finally turning to look at Iruka with eyes that were threatening to shed tears at any moment.

Iruka felt his heart twist in his chest. This wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done.

"No, it doesn't. But, I know you have a good heart Naruto. I wish you would talk to me. Explain things to me so I can try to better understand how to help you," Iruka said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Iruka felt the boy tense up under his touch.

Iruka saw Naruto contemplating something, and decided to just wait, though he didn't have to wait long before Naruto started talking.

"I don't really know what happened that night," Naruto started. "All I remember was that Kyuubi was acting up and I was trying to control it as best I could. I remember walking around, and everytime I saw Sasuke, Kyuubu would talk to me. Tell me, how he could never want me. Never see me as anything less than a screw up. Never love me like I wanted him too. And when he ignored me, I started thinking it was true," he laughed sadly at this. "That I was a screw up. No one wanted me, no one loved me. No one would ever love me."

Naruto got up and walked over to the window and stared out over the expanse of Konoha until he finally focused on the hospital out in the distance. Placing his fingertips on the cold glass, he watched the rain trail down the windowpane like blood and was reminded of the blood falling down Sasuke's back. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to disspell the memory, but knew it was no use.

Iruka sat back and watched Naruto begin to pour himself out to him. This was what he was hoping would happen, but he didn't realize that all this was connected. That Kyuubi was this involved.

"I withdrew into myself, you know. I became cold, like Sasuke used to be all the time. If no one wanted me, then I didn't want anyone else either. Didn't need anything at all. I lashed out at Sasuke, blew off Sakura-chan, and didn't bother to see any of my other friends. What was the point? Kyuubi was right. They didn't really want me."

Iruka wanted to speak up, to tell Naruto it wasn't true, but he didn't want Naruto to stop talking. He decided interruptions weren't good right now.

"Then came the black-outs. I would suddenly find myself standing in places, but I had no recollection of how I got there, what I had done. I wanted to go to Tsunade and tell her, but I didn't want her to think I was weak. Didn't want to give anyone else reason to think I couldn't control Kyuubi.

"Somehow, everything seemed darker, colder. New Years came that night, and I don't remember the day at all. I recall sitting on the rooftops watching Sasuke and Sakura-chan walking around without me, content with each others company. It made me angry. I was so mad that Sasuke could just ignore me like that. Could leave me-" Naruto stopped to collect himself before he went on. It had to come out.

"Kyuubi started up again. 'Kill him,' he said. 'Torture him the way he has you.' I wouldn't. He pressed and pressed 'til I had sunk down into an alley right across from where Sasuke was standing. My control over Kyuubi was slipping. It was like someone was actually pounding in my head, screaming at me to kill him, and if not him then someone, anyone. I wouldn't budge, tried my damndest not to give up. I knew if I did, I would lose."

Naruto stopped and sank to the floor underneath the window, head in his hands once more. Iruka knew he was trying to gain some sort of control over himself. Getting up from his chair he moved over and sat next to Naruto and placed an arm over his shoulders, staying silent.

"Then Sakura-chan came back. The pounding increased, the only thing I could hear was Kyuubi's voice, the noise from the crowd was gone. I could see people talking and laughing as if their lives were perfect and they had no troubles, no worries. Sakura-chan started laughing at something, and Sasuke was staring around him. Kyuubi told me she would steal him away from me. That if I couldn't have him, no one should have him. I refused to even answer. I could feel Kyuubi picking up strength from somewhere. It was like someone else was there feeding his hate, his need to kill. I couldn't control it anymore. I don't remember much of anything after that. I saw it all, could feel myself going through the actions, but I had no control over my body, my voice, anything. The next thing-"

Iruka could hear Naruto's breathing increase, could hear him clearing his throat, and saw the few traitorous tears escape to run free down his scarred cheeks. He gave him a comforting squeeze, telling him it was okay to continue.

"There was the blood, running down his back. All I could do was watch as he fell face forward in the dirt, and died. And I knew, I knew, it was me. That I had killed him. That I had failed in controling Kyuubi, and had destroyed the one thing-" Naruto stopped.

Iruka took a deep breath. Taking everything that Naruto had told him into account. It really wasn't anything like he had thought.

"Then I'm in the hospital, and the only thing I can do is think about Sasuke. That I would never be able to see him again, and it was all my fault. There were times when I would have sworn he was right in front of me, comforting me until he just disappeared. I told myself I must be going crazy," Naruto chuckled at hisself. "

Kyuubi tried to get me to leave myself, you know. Sticking me in a world, a dream, where Sasuke was there, and he wanted me. I finally saw through it, and knew I had to tell someone it was me. Hopefully they would kill me and then it wouldn't hurt so much anymore, and maybe I could see Sasuke again.

"Sakura-chan's face killed what was left of me that day. Tsunade came to see me, checked the seal, but she didn't find anything. Then I knew it was all me. Kyuubi might have goaded me into doing it, but-

"He was there. When they had decided to have me executed, I was happy. It was what I wanted, and yet it wasn't enough."

Naruto leaped to his feet and turned around to look at Iruka-sensei.

Iruka's eyes widened as Naruto's sullen mood suddenly turned happy. Almost as if he were the old Naruto again.

"He was there! He wasn't dead! You have no idea the ellation, the pure joy I felt when I saw him! Then the panic set in. The fear that he would hate me again, that he wouldn't want anything to do with me. Who would? Now he's over there in the hospital-" Naruto walked back over to the window and stared out again.

"I keep running off, because I want to see him, but then I realize, what the hell am I supposed to say to him? How do you explain yourself, or say sorry for something like what I've done? You can't. Then I start calling out for him, giving myself away so they will stop me from getting to him. I want them to stop me. I don't know what to do, if I should even try to-

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei. I failed you, and everyone else, and-" Naruto cut himself off, not sure how else to go on.

Iruka sat up and faced Naruto, turning his head to see his face.

"Naruto. You could never fail in my eyes. From what you've told me, this really wasn't something that you had any control over," Iruka said.

"But I-"

"No. Look. I want you to get some sleep, now." Picking up Naruto's sleeping cap, he shoved it on top of Naruto's head playfully and pushed him in the direction of the cot.

"Now, you get some rest, and promise me you won't try to leave again?" he said in his scolding teacher's voice. Naruto shook his head. Iruka smiled down at him, and rubbed his head playfully.

"Sleep now, and I'll be back in a while."

Confusion trekked its way across Naruto's face before he finally rolled over and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders, deciding to give in to Iruka's demands.

Iruka knew where he was headed as he stepped out of the room, telling the anbu to watch out for Naruto. He had some very vital information for Tsunade-sama and it really couldn't wait another minute longer.

SxN SxN

I promise SasuNaru ACTION in the next chapter if people love me!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright everybody, I spent every free few minutes I could get my hands on for a week to pound out the next chapter, and here it is! For the people who gave their love, there is a citrus flavor to this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy! Now enough with my blathering and on with the yaoi! And for those of you who get nosebleeds, I give you a complimentary tissue, on me!

Chapter 8

There they were, those blood red Sharingan eyes. They were everywhere, but when Naruto turned to find them, they were nowhere to be seen. He could feel them upon his person, sizing him up, as if they were out for blood. His blood. His bare feet slipped, and slid across the wet earth beneath his feet as he fought his way through the dark, damp forest. Snatches of moonlight shown through the trees as he made his way through, though it didn't show him much of his surroundings. He recognized the part of the forest he was in, but he couldn't find his way out. It was like he was going in circles, and around every curve those eyes were there again, searching him out like prey.

No noise gave away his attacker, and the moon was shunning him as well, giving not so much as a glimpse of what or who was after him. All he knew was that he had to keep going, that he couldn't give up, or he would be as dead as the night around him. He was beginning to feel it now. That killing intent. The same one that was used on Sasuke that night . . .

No way was he going to stand around and wait for that to catch up with him. He still had things to do, people to apologize to, dreams to make true. There, he caught a glimpse of them again. Those eyes, those horrible, crimson eyes. Heart thudding in his chest as if it were about to explode, Naruto put on an extra burst of speed, hoping against hope that he would be able to get away. Please Kami, don't let this be it for me . . . I'm not supposed to die this way!

Naruto tripped, leaves falling in front of his face, and he tasted dirt in his mouth. Suddenly he realized the full feeling of what he had done to Sasuke. This was how it happened. How he had killed him. Chased him down like a dog, and making him think of life before he struck. God, he really was a monster, no matter what Iruka-sensei said. This was torture. Gasping for breath, he picked himself up and started running again. Wait? Running?

Stopping himself, he turned around to face his attacker and fleetingly saw a black and red coat. Vermilion eyes stared at him from every direction, causing his own to widen in fear. There, in the trees, behind the trees, in the foliage around him, at his right, and left. Right in front of him. And there was that black and red coat again. It was an Akatsuki. Naruto searched his mind, and could only think of one name. Itachi . . .

Being thoroughly surrounded had never bothered Naruto before, but now he felt like cowering on the forest floor, pulling himself into a fetal position and bawling like a lost child. The killing intent permeated the air around him, he was breathing it in and it soaked his skin like a clammy sweat. His breathing was ragged as he continued to stare like a fool at the death in front of him. It might not be Itachi, but death it was, no question. Hot, damp breath ghosted across the back of his neck, and he could vaguely hear dim whispers about his ears. Spinning on his heel, he saw nothing but more pairs of eyes looking at their easy target. They were looming over him, closing in, and he was powerless to do anything. He had no weapons, and didn't even have the strength to tap his chakra. Fear had fully gripped him in its clutches and didn't plan on letting him go any time soon. Oh, how he wished for an escape, but it seemed one wasn't coming to him. He was inescapably and intentionally trapped.

He could feel his limbs begin to tremble as he saw them coming closer. Spinning in circles, he looked for a way out, anything to get him away from this tormenting. The whispers were becoming more and more clear. They were the same questions he had heard himself ask Sasuke that night.

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like to die?" he heard upon the wind.

The killing intent grew imperiously as they drew even closer. Naruto's breathing was haggard, and he licked his now dry lips to no avail, his mouth was dry as well. Clenching his hands into fists, his eyes darted to and fro, watching and waiting to see from which direction the first attack would come from.

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like to breathe your last breath?" asked the air as it toyed with the ends of his hair, and delivered a much needed cool breeze. Naruto had begun to sweat. He felt it leaving trails down his back, and forhead. His palms were sweaty as well as he clenched and unclenched them, ready to lash out at the first sign of movement.

"Have you ever thought of what the last thing you would see would be?"

Naruto had always hoped and wished that the last thing he would see would be Sasuke's face. His beautiful, pale face surrounded by those raven locks. His coal black eyes, and smirking lips. Now, he wanted nothing more than for Sasuke to be hear, to fight with him, to help him out of another mess he seemed to have gotten himself into. He just plain wanted Sasuke here with him. Period.

"Have you ever thought of what you wanted your last words to be?" the wind gusted past once more. Naruto knew the exact answer to that question. Had thought about it numerous times on dangerous missions when he thought he wouldn't make it through, wouldn't see Konoha again, wouldn't see his friends or any of his comrades. Wouldn't see Sasuke. He thought of how he never wanted Sasuke not to know that he loved him, and had decided then that his last words would be a declaration of that.

"Have you ever thought of what the last thing you would hear would be?"

Yes, to that question as well. He could only pray that Sasuke would answer his declaration with one of his own. He didn't see that happening now since Sasuke wasn't here, was no where in sight, and he fully believed he wasn't about to show up any time soon.

They were practically on top of him now, all those eyes and coats. A full circle, only two feet, maybe three seperated him from life and death, and the only thing he could do was stand there, and stare wide-eyed like an idiot. His heart was about to beat out of his chest, and it seemed like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs to suffice. All he could get in was snatches of air to pass through his parched mouth and down his scorched throat.

"Have you ever?"

'Yes, dammit! YES!!' thought Naruto, fervently wishing he could shout it out. But nothing came out, and they were getting closer by the second. It was here. He knew it was. Mere seconds seperated him between life and death as they flew at him. His eyes were assaulted with black and red swirling about him in slow motion. It was Itachi, he could see him clearly now. Only it wasn't only one Itachi, there were hundreds, and in every one of their hands, a kunai was gripped tightly and aimed at one of his body parts.

"AAAHHHH-" Naruto started screaming as he sat straight up on the cot he was issued. His scream was cut short as a hand clamped itself over his mouth . . .

SxN SxN

Kakashi lazily walked down the hallway, one hand in his pocket, one hand holding the orange book he was infamous for being seen with. His eye roved over the words, but he wasn't really reading it. His mind was too busy contemplating what he had seen earlier. He wasn't sure now wether he had really seen him or if it was just an illusion, but either way he had told Tsunade about his sighting Uchiha Itachi. Right now though, he decided to set his focus on something else and let Tsunade deal with the big problems. That was what she was appointed Hokage for, right? Right, his mind told him. Nothing more he could do in that area unless ordered too. Not that he would much want that order. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Bypassing two chatting med-nin on his way to Sasuke's room, he began thinking about his other pupil Naruto, and how he was doing. Still wondering wether or not he was going to be able to pull through this whole fiasco and be a sane, functioning shinobi. So far, of what he had seen, it might be possible, but he wasn't placing any high bets on it. Sure, he believed in him, and knew he could do it if he put his mind to it. However, after seeing and hearing of his behaviour he knew he wasn't doing a damn thing but sulking over Sasuke. Idiot. All he thought those two needed was either a good fight, or a good fuck. Probably both. 

He had known for the longest time that something catastrophic would happen between his two charges, and had tried his damndest to set them on the right path, but with two stubborn minds such as they had, it was nigh impossible. They were both idiots. 

Putting his book back in his pocket and shaking his head at the same time, he knocked lightly on the door to Sasuke's room. Hearing that he had finally woken up, he decided to pay a visit, but wasn't sure if he was up to visitors just yet or not. Getting no answer, he opened the door, peeking his head through to see if Sasuke was asleep, or just ignoring him as was his usual behaviour.

'Well,' he thought. 'Wrong on both accounts.' Sasuke wasn't even there. His bed was unmade, and still had a body shaped dent left in the matress. Tubes were haphazardly thrown around, and one monitor was knocked over. Sasuke had once again escaped the confines of the hospital. Kakashi didn't blame. He hated hospitals just as much if not more than Sasuke did. He would have done the same damn thing.

Turning around and heading back down the hall, he pulled his book back out, and shoved his hand back in his pocket. There really was no use looking for him. Kakashi knew where he was. There was only one place he would go now. Tsunade should know that Sasuke had left, but that could wait awhile. Paying a visit to a certain chocolate-haired, hazel-eyed chuunin sounded in order to pass some time. He wanted Sasuke and Naruto to have a little time to sort things out between themselves . . .

SxN SxN

Naruto was trying to breathe deep and get enough air in his lungs to keep from passing out, but with a hand over his mouth it wasn't exactly easy. He could taste the salt on the person's palm as they finally pulled their hand away and he licked his lips for real this time. He was afraid to turn around and look to see who was behind him. He knew they weren't here to kill him or they would have done so already, so he was safe in that area. Feeling out with his chakra, he finally figured out the mystery person and was beyond shocked back into reality. His eyes grew wide as he slowly turned his body to make sure his assumptions were true. He knew he was right, he could smell that person's distinct scent that had taunted his nose many a time. 

"Sasuke?" he finally got out through breaths. His body was shaking in anticipation, and little fear. He wasn't sure if Sasuke was here to kill him or not, but by his Sharingan eyes he was guessing the worst.

"I hope you understand now, usuratonkachi," Sasuke spat out, anger radiating from his person like waves. His eyebrows were contorted together as he stared at Naruto, furious.

"I would have made it myself, but Itachi's always looked more sinister than I have. Wouldn't you agree?" Sasuke questioned with mock sarcasm.

Naruto's face showed confusion for all of two seconds before he understood Sasuke's words. He had given him that dream, and he didn't blame him for one moment. Limbs still shaking in fear, and sweat still falling down his back, all he could do was nod in understanding. He watched as Sasuke's Sharingan eyes disappeared and returned to there normal ochre color. Naruto was already feeling more at ease with them gone. His breathing was returning to something resembling normal and his heart slowed down a fraction as he continued to stare in disbelief. He was still unsure wether or not to believe if Sasuke was really here, or if his mind was torturing him with yet another dream.

"Good, now I can do this," Sasuke said with fervor. Gripping Naruto's shirt tightly in his fist, he pulled him forward and slammed his lips on Naruto's. His lips were dry and unyielding as Sasuke thought he was no doubt still stupified at being kissed by him. But, Kami! Did his lips ever feel good upon his own! Dry they might be, but soft all the same, and he could taste Naruto's unique flavor upon his own lips. Ever so slowly he could feel Naruto's lips yielding to his, as if he was making sure it was happening before responding in kind. 

Naruto reached up, gripping both of his hands on the sides of Sasuke's face as he pulled him in closer, breathing in deep through his nose, and moving his mouth against Sasuke's. Tears escaped his closed eyes as he took in the full intent of what was happening between them, as he finally knew he wasn't dreaming still. He had feared this day would never come, that Sasuke wouldn't want anything to do with him. Oh, how his heart ached at those thoughts, he felt lost, and was until he finally felt Sasuke's pliant lips moving back against his own. 

Very lightly, Sasuke darted his tongue out and swiped at Naruto's top lip. Lightly biting his full bottom lip, he pulled back with it slightly causing a moan to escape Naruto's mouth before he moved back in and stifled the groan with his own lips. His groin tightened at the sound, and images floated through his mind before he pushed them away to focus on what was happening now. That could come later. He could feel Naruto's hot, moist breath on his lips when they shifted against his own. Kami, he wouldn't give this up for anything. He needed more, and proceeded to get it by wrapping his free hand around to Naruto's back where he clenched his shirt there too, pulling him ever more closer.

Naruto roamed his hands up freely through Sasuke's hair, gripping locks of it every now and then when his feelings spiked and his heart skipped beats from Sasuke's ministrations. He was so close he could feel his heart beating against Sasuke's, and his fluttered at the feeling. This was phenomenaly better than he had ever imagined it could be. 'Kami, please don't let this moment go away,' Naruto thought when Sasuke had finally pried open his mouth and slipped his tongue inside. Naruto gasped in bliss at the feeling.

Sasuke's mouth was full with Naruto's taste and still he wanted more as he discovered the shape and contours of Naruto's mouth. Nothing else would ever suffice, he could live off this alone and die happy next time. And die he would if he would never be able to have this taste, this feeling of Naruto's tongue moving against his own, and this happiness ever again. This was what he came back to fight for, to live for, and to die for, and Kami help anyone who tried to stand in his way. He would show no mercy.

Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck and slowly pulled him down on top of him, never once letting his lips leave the others. They had developed an intricate dance between themselves, and they both seemed to know the movements by heart as they pushed, pulled at tugged at the other. A cacophany of noises could be heard throughout the room, mostly of moans and sighs of pleasure as they caused a euphoria between each other. Nothing else mattered at this moment but getting as close as one could to the other. Nothing.

Sasuke released his hand from the front of Naruto's shirt to slide underneath and feel the silk Naruto had for skin. Lithe muscles quivered underneath his fingertips as they ghosted up, only to stop atop Naruto's heart. As if the moans escaping Naruto's mouth weren't enough to confirm his feelings, rapid beating could be felt on Sasuke's palm, and he knew Naruto was enjoying this as much as he was. That alone allowed a soft groan to leave Sasuke's lips, and Naruto's hands moving through his hair and down to his lower back let yet another one escape.

By now, both of them were built up, and Sasuke shuddered as he could feel the proof of it against his own. It was too much for him to resist, as he ground his hips down into Naruto's own. Naruto threw his head back, moaning with abandon while Sasuke hissed in pleasure. Loving the feeling, he did it again, and this time, Naruto thrust up to meet him. Both gripped tightly at each other, fumbling for purchase in their hazy, pleasure filled minds. A pressure was building up between them as they writhed against one another, ready to burst. Sasuke made his way down Naruto's neck, nipping and licking at any delectable parts he could find as he moved his mouth in time to his hips, soaking up every sound Naruto made, savoring it with his own moans.

"Sas-ke," Naruto managed to get out between breaths, before he once more exhaled moans at the feelings Sasuke was causing to rise up between them.

That was the most beautiful sound and sight Sasuke decided he'd ever heard or seen. Naruto saying his name as his face contorted into rapturous pleasure was a thing he would cherish for as long as he was alive. He could tell Naruto was close, when he began to tense up, gripping Sasuke's shoulders like a vice. Sasuke was close himself, but wanted Naruto to experience it first, needed to see his face when he felt the ultimate satisfaction of release.

"Nar-uto," he breathed out, stopping to gasp in gratification. "Come for me," he commanded, voice husky, as his hand cupped the side of Naruto's wiskered cheek. Looking down into sapphire eyes, hazed over with lust, he knew Naruto would comply to his wishes.

Hearing Sasuke's heady voice, and feeling his manhood being deliciously pressured against his own, Naruto could do nothing but as he was told. Back arching up, his feelings overloaded, exploding from his middle and traveling throughout his body as he screamed Sasuke's name in surrender. Gripping Sasuke tightly to himself he road out the feeling, never wanting it to end. 

Sasuke followed Naruto soon after, the expression on Naruto's face, and the feeling of his hands gripping him tightly were too much. His whole body tensed tightly against Naruto's before the overwhelming feelings erupted, and caused his whole body to feel as if it were on a high. His forehead falling between Naruto's neck and shoulders, he buried his defening moans against the tanned, sleek skin he found there.

Both were breathing haggardly against one another, trying to regain some sort of normality after their intense actions. Hearts beating against one anothers once more, Sasuke looked up and saw the elated look that lit up Naruto's face. Knowing he put that look there made him overjoyed with pride, and happiness. Rubbing his lips softly over Naruto's, he kissed him languidly and ran his fingers through his golden tresses.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips.

"Sorry?" Naruto echoed back to him.

"For ignoring you. And in case you don't know, my answer is yes," Sasuke finished, going back to perusing Naruto's lips.

Naruto remembered his question he had asked, yet not asked Sasuke before things became complicated, and he smiled in understanding, hugging Sasuke close to him once more.

"Never apologize to me for anything ever again. I should be the one-" Naruto stopped, voice choking on his words at the thoughts that were running through his head.

"Shh," Sasuke whispered in his ear. Rolling over onto his side, he pulled Naruto close. Enclosing him in his arms, he rested his head atop Naruto's.

"Sleep now, we have all the time in the world to talk later. Let's just have this one night of peace before things get complicated with words," Sasuke said, letting his eyes close as he lazily ran his finger up and down Naruto's back, and through his hair.

Naruto thought nothing in the world could sound more appealing right now. He could feel his eyes closing, as he made himself more comfortable against Sasuke's chest, forgeting everything else except the person holding him, and the sheer emotion he felt for him. Yes, he believed words could wait until tomorrow.

Outside, looking in was a Sharingan pair of sharp eyes, and a black coat blowing in the breeze . . .

SxN SxN

A/N: MUAHAHAHA!! SMUT XD!! Wonderful, glorious SasuNaru SMUT XDDDDDD!!!!! 

ITS SNOWING!! I finished typing and editing this while watching the snow come down like a monster with a big cup of cocoa in my hands! Nothing could be better than writing SasuNaru, drinking cocoa with your Naruto sleeping cap eating your head(if you've seen or own one of these you know what I'm talking about!) and watching the snow fall out the window in front of you! Ha! This is teh awesome! Everywhere I look is covered with a fresh blanket of that wonderful, school closing white stuff! But, as I'm not in school anymore(I am of legal drinking age peoples), I probably shouldn't care, but I still get a little joy when they close my old schools! At least my 'lil bro can enjoy it! 

Anywho O.o, I said you peoples would get some SasuNaru action and I delivered, so deliver those reviews people! I would be more than appreciative to know what you guys think! So review me with your thoughts! And just to let everyone know, I am completely grateful to everyone who has reviewed and continues to do so! My everlasting thanks to you people! I hope everyone likes the way the story has gone on so far, and that people will continue reading! Oh, yeah, I hope everyone had a wonderful Valentines Day! Everyone who reviews gets cyber-chocolate hearts! Ja ne!  
SasuNaruJunkie 


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! Ninth chapter! Really wasn't expecting this story to go on for this long, but then again, that's the same thing I said about my last one, so . . . Anywho, thanks goes of course to my wonderful reviewers! Thanks guys and gals! Tis' much appreciated! I am sorry this one took longer than usual, but I am at the, er, interesting part of the story(by that I mean the part that's the hardest to write so it makes sense to peoples). So I hope everyone likes the next installment, and please don't forget to review! 

Chapter 9

"I think he knows much more than we think he does. We should be careful how we tred, lest we be caught up in one of his own traps," Kyuubi huffed indignantly, teeth glinting dangerously in his rahter impressive jaws.

"Why, is the idiot talking?"

"Not yet. However it is becoming harder to make him lost in reverie," Kyuubi replied, tongue darting out to trace over massive fangs, showing his displeasure by threatening the man standing in front of him. He knew it was futile, he was still trapped behind this damn seal, and the only person who had ever offered him freedom stood on the other side.

"Very well. I'll put things into motion faster, if only to keep this the more secret. When this city falls, I want no one aware of it. I want it destroyed before people have time to blink, understood?"

"I believe we have discussed this to some length before. It is going to become harder now that that walking hormone producer is back," Kyuubi snarled, referring to the fact that Naruto's hormones went out of control around the one called Sasuke.

"I am aware of this! He will have to be dealt with a second time. Escaping death will not be so easy the second time around if there's no body to come back to!" the red eyed man shouted.

'Naruto?' The sound reverberated throughout the enclosed space that held Kyuubi and his guest.

"Our time it seems must come to an end," he growled, black coat swirling as he took his leave.

"I will be waiting, and I promise this. If you don't deliver on your end of the bargain I will kill you myself," Kyuubi threatened the man's retreating back with a growl.

'Naruto?'

"That will be rather hard seeing as how Iam on the other side of this cage," the man replied in mock sweetness as he continued walking away.

Kyuubi howled in anger as he watched black hair and coat sway before disappearing . . .

SxN SxN

"Naruto?"

"Naruto!" Sasuke repeated, shaking Naruto's shoulders as he tried to get through to the blond haired young man.

Naruto blinked his eyes a few times as he came to. He could have sworn he was just enjoing some 'quality' time with Sasuke, but here he was shaking him instead. Everything looked fuzy, and his limbs felt heavy. His eyebrows furrowed together as he looked around him, taking in his surroundings as things became more clear.

"Weren't we just at my place?" Naruto asked Sasuke who looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

Sasuke was beginning to become seriously worried about Naruto. This was the second time in the past two days Naruto had done this. He would have to tell Tsunade immediately. This was not normal behavior for Naruto, and he had never before seen anyone else act like he was now either. What the hell was happening to his kitsune?

It was two days ago that both of them had sat down and figured out together everything that had happened between them. Naruto had broken down numerous times with his incessant apologies, and everytime Sasuke repeated that they were now even after his stunt he pulled with Naruto's mind that night. Naruto still didn't think it was enough, and they would end up going full circle again until Sasuke was finally able to pound it into Naruto's head that it wasn't necessary to apologize every five seconds. Sasuke had also told him of his trips to the past, present and future reluctantly, hoping that Naruto wouldn't think he was just another crazy jounin.

Surprisingly to Sasuke, Naruto believed him and reminded him of the time he felt Sasuke in the room with him. Sasuke remembered seeing him so broken and didn't want to relive it. That was over, and hopefully it wouldn't happen ever again. He was just happy the whole ordeal was over with. Mostly.

All Sasuke was worried about now was Naruto's mind. He seemed to be slipping, however reluctantly. It was like he was trying to fight it, but kept losing. Afterwards Naruto wouldn't function normally. His emotionless eyes would stare, his jaw would go slack, and he would talk, seemingly to himself as Sasuke couldn't follow whatever conversation he was having with whomever he was having it with. The last time it had happened he had tried to start kissing Sasuke.

Now, Sasuke was all up for kissing Naruto, but with open eyes staring off into nothing was just too creepy for him. He had immediately 'awakened Naruto' and asked him what the hell was wrong with him. Naruto seemed at a loss to explain, other than to ask why they were all of a sudden here and not in his apartment. Sasuke had blown it off at first to one of Naruto's daydreams that had taken to much hold on him. This was the second time now, and Sasuke knew it wasn't just a daydream anymore.

"No, Naruto, we weren't. We've been here ever since they ordered you quarantined, remember?" he asked Naruto in response to his earlier question.

Sasuke remembered the counsel's eyes upon him, all still rather in shock at seeing him alive. Tsunade had told them, well, Sasuke really wasn't sure what she had told them, but so long as it kept the questions at bay he really couldn't care less. Sasuke, of course, had told Tsunade the truth. At first she demanded to examine his head, until he asked her why he would give her such a ludicrous reason unless it was the truth? Knowing Sasuke all too well as to not want himself to be seen as a fool, Tsunade unwillingly accepted his story as legitimate. Followed immediately afterwards by pouring herself a full cup of sake, then another, until the whole bottle dissappeared in front of Sasuke's eyes in record time. She still insisted on examining every part of him anyway, and he let her, if only to put her mind at ease.

That was also two days ago that they had met with the counsel and Tsunade herself to determine just what to do with Naruto. Sasuke outright refused to allow them to execute Naruto. It wasn't even a option, and Sasuke told anyone who thought it was would be executed by his own hand. Needless to say, it wasn't brought up again, though everyone seemed to be confused as to how he could forgive so easily. Sasuke told them harshly that it wasn't any of their business, and to mind their own.

Tsunade had convinced everyone to allow her to quarantine Naruto to check his seals. When Iruka had relayed to her what Naruto had told him, she knew that something was up with Kyuubi that required immediate attention. Though she knew if something happened, keeping him in that room would be impossible, it was all she could offer to calm the counsel fears. That, and the fact that he would be under her direct watch. Sasuke added his two cents in, by saying that he would also keep a personal watch on Naruto himself. This seemed to placate the counsel even more, especially after his earlier threats made towards them. Tsunade knew she should have reprimanded him for them, but couldn't if she wanted to keep Naruto alive, and Sasuke's threats seemed to be the only thing able to do that at the time.

At the moment they were waiting for Jiraiya to return, as Tsunade wanted his input on Naruto's seal. Sasuke knew that with both of them looking over Naruto, he could breathe easy for awhile, but Jiraiya still hadn't returned from whatever perverted place he was in, and Naruto was getting worse. His attempts at trying to stop whatever it was that took him over was draining him. After losing weight from his depression over Sasuke, and now this, Naruto's body was taking serious damage.

"Sasuke, what's happening to me?" Naruto asked weakly, voice small.

"Naruto, I-"

"It's like I'm dreaming, but how can that be? I'm not asleep, and I know I'm not daydreaming. It's too real for that. I can feel everything that's happening to me, I know my surroundings, and you're always there with me," Naruto explained, looking imploringly at Sasuke.

Sasuke was at a loss. He didn't know what to do for Naruto. He was completely out of his league here. He had already been in Naruto's mind with his Sharingan, and hadn't found anything incriminating, so what the hell else was he supposed to do?

Sitting down next to Naruto, he enveloped him in his arms.

"I'm trying to fight it, but damn. It's so strong," Naruto said into Sasuke's shirt, his voice muffled. He rubbed his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder, breathing in deeply, loving the smell he found there. It was unique, and suited Sasuke better than anything Naruto could've dreamed up. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's middle, he still couldn't believe that he was able to do so. This was where he was meant to be, and he already felt much better just being held by Sasuke. If only he knew how good it felt a long time ago, he would've ceased all his fighting with Sasuke and been determined to get into his arms instead of trying to break them. He chuckled at his own musings, making Sasuke look down at him in confusion.

Naruto decided he wouldn't get a better offer, so he leaned up the few inches and covered Sasuke's lips with his own, tasting as well as smelling his new found lover. Putting a hand on the back of Sasuke's neck he drew him in even closer. Naruto heard Sasuke moan deep in his throat, making his loins grow tight at the sound. Finally slipping his tongue past the barrier of Sasuke's lips, Naruto traced his tongue along the top of his mouth. Relishing in the sounds escaping Sasuke, he slowly maneuvered their bodies so he was straddling Sasuke's hips, never letting their mouths break contact. He found it was very easy to solve all his problems by just forgeting them and losing himself in Sasuke. Almost too easy.

Sasuke was too lost in the kiss to notice that Naruto was moving them into a more compromising position, until he felt the downward thrust of Naruto's hips against his own. Intense pleasure spread throughout his lower body upon feeling Naruto's hardness rubbing against his own. Breaking the kiss, he moaned in abandon at the feelings Naruto brought out in him.

Naruto growled in his ear before he began to attack the lithe neck stretched out before him. Teeth scraped across a vein in Sasuke's neck where Naruto could see it pulsating with blood. It intrigued him, wondering what Sasuke's blood would taste like. He decided to find out.

Eyes closed tight, Sasuke felt Naruto's teeth along his neck. It was pleasant at first, the feel of his mouth on his neck along with the thrusts of Naruto's hips, pounding him into the floor Naruto had somehow laid them on. His breath was beginning to become ragged, until he stopped breathing altogether, hissing from the sudden pain he felt.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked trying to push the boy off his neck. Looking up he could see the outline of Naruto's shoulder, and the red chakra that outlined it. Feeling the skin on his neck breaking, he winced. Well, if that didn't affectively kill the mood . . .

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, finally removing Naruto from his neck, and sitting up at the same time. Naruto's eyes had turned red, and the scars on his cheeks had deepened. He could feel Naruto's hands on his upper arms, and looking down at them he saw they were like claws, gripping into a piece of meat. Glancing back up at Naruto's face, he saw his teeth bared. No not teeth, more like fangs that were once more lunging at his throat.

Lifting his leg up he flipped Naruto over him, scrambling to get to his feet before Naruto did. Spinning around, he placed himself into a fighting stance, knowing one was coming.

Naruto shook his head, and leaned up into an animalistic crouch, fangs still bared. Growling low in his throat, he outstretched a hand toward Sasuke.

"Mine!" Sasuke heard Naruto snarl, before he lunged up at him. Naruto was completely leaving himself open to a million different attacks, and Sasuke knew this wasn't the way Naruto usually attacked. It was as if he had tunnel vision, and it was aimed at Sasuke's neck.

Grabbing both of Naruto's hands, he spun him around and heaved him at the wall behind him. Chakra flared out from Naruto's hands and feet as he landed smoothly on the wall in a crouch. Pushing off the wall he quickly launched once more at Sasuke. Gripping him by the upper arms, he propeled Sasuke backwards, listening to the sounds of Sasuke's feet sliding along the floor, trying to stop him in vain.

Sasuke felt his back connect harshly with the wall behind him, impressed by Naruto's strength for a second, before he realized he was being held against it with chakra. Sasuke could feel Naruto's claws digging into his arms once more, and felt his feet upon his thighs. Sharingan eyes looked up into Naruto's cold, red ones. A devilish smirk had made its way across Naruto's face in triumph.

Watching Naruto's eyes narrowing as they found the spot previously mauled on his neck, Sasuke could feel the end table next to the bed digging into his side. Something Tsunade told him entered into his mind.

_'These are only to be used in emergency. I don't want them to be used period, but just in case, I'm placing them here for the time being. I don't want history being repeated, and Naruto isn't to know. I'm not quite sure how he would take it.'_

Fumbling with his fingers, Sasuke tried to open the drawer that held his way out of this without either of them getting seriously hurt. Watching out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto leaning in towards his neck, breathing rough and damp against his skin.

"Mine," Naruto growled low in his ear as he licked the marred spot on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke cried out in pain as he felt Naruto's canines pierce his neck, just like Orochimaru's had all those years ago. He could feel Naruto sucking the puncture wound, moaning deep at the taste of the blood entering his mouth.

Drawer finally open he pulled out one of the sedatives Tsunade had given him. Popping the cap off the needle with his thumb, he wasted no time in forcefully jamming the needle into Naruto's leg, the time for being gentle over.

"Sorry," Sasuke whispered as Naruto howled, his body going slack. He could feel the fox's chakra slipping, as Naruto loosened his grip on Sasuke. Finally being able to move again, he caught Naruto as he slipped downwards.

Sasuke watched as his eyes changed from the crimson red, back to their original, beautiful prussian blue. An awareness was coming back into them as well.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, looking up at him before effectively passing out.

"Shit," Sasuke swore at his predicament.

Placing Naruto gently on the bed, Sasuke brushed the golden bangs out of his eyes and the blood off his lips, listening to the sound of Naruto's now gentle breathing. Looking around him, he saw the deep indents they had made in the walls, and shook his head.

'No matter what we do, we always seem to damage something, don't we? Wether it be things, or each other,' Sasuke thought silently to himself, reaching up and feeling the blood drain out of his neck. Putting two of his fingers over the puncture wounds, stopping the blood flow, he reached back into the drawer with the sedatives and pulled out a roll of bandages this time. He didn't fancy walking around with his neck wrapped up, not exactly the look he was going for, but he couldn't leave it as it was.

After dealing with his wounds, he made sure Naruto was still asleep before heading towards the door. He had to see Tsunade, _now_. He had let Naruto sidetrack him, and now he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. He wasn't sure if it was what they were doing that had caused that incident, or if it would've happened wether or not he was there. Either way, he was glad he was there to be able to deal with it. If Naruto had somehow managed to escape while in that state, who knows what he would have done. Then the counsel would have every reason to do whatever they wanted to him.

'Dammit,' thought Sasuke. 'What the hell it going on?'

First the blackouts, and now this? How the hell was he supposed to help Naruto? Now he wasn't sure if he should leave Naruto alone or not, even to go get Tsunade. He didn't want that happening again, especially while Naruto was alone.

Deciding he was wasting too much time debating, Sasuke hurried out the door, using chakra to propel himself even faster towards his destination. Once outside he looked up and saw the stars dotting the landscape.

'Kami, help Naruto,' Sasuke silently prayed. He normally wasn't one to be pious, but he knew Naruto would need all the help he could get. No matter from whom.

Seeing the window that entered directly into Tsunade's office, he moved himself even faster. Landing gracefully through the open window, he looked around the room. The only light he had was the moonlight that filtered through the window. It was odd. Tsunade had told him that if she wanted to find him, she would be here. Seeing her chair facing the wall, he presumed she had fallen asleep.

"Tsunade-sama! Wake up! It's Naruto, he-" Sasuke stopped abruptly, gasping as the chair spun around to face him. The person sitting in it definetly wasn't Tsunade. Eyes going wide, he heard a voice, and saw a pair of red eyes he hadn't seen in years.

"Hello, little brother."

SxN SxN

A/N: Ack! Itachi! Please don't kill me for leaving on a cliffhanger again, but the image in my mind, and the thought of stopping there was just to good not to do. Also please forgive the shortness of this chapter. Gomen Nasai!! Anywho, see that purple Review button down there? Push GO, you know you want too!  
SasuNaruJunkie


End file.
